The Illustrated Man
by Liquidum85
Summary: If you think it is all over it starts all over again
1. Chapter 1

Jane had a pleading expression and frowned. " Please. " She knew that problems occur but that she hadn't expected.

The stubborn three year old Alexis started into her mother's eyes and pouted. " No. "

Jane sighed in frustration and dropped her head to her chest. " I tried it too. "

" No. ", Alexis replied in Jane-style.

Jane pressed her lips together and smiled. " Mom will be disappointed. She had applied a lot of effort. "

Alexis pressed her lips together and shook her head in disgust. " I don't like it. "

Jane closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face. The sound of heels snatched Jane out of her thoughts. She looked up and breathed out loud as Maura came into the kitchen. " Your daughter despises your lovingly prepared food. "

Maura kissed Alexis' cheek and looked at Jane. " You should be a role model and eat your own lunch. "

Jane looked at her plate and wrinkled her nose. " I'm not hungry anymore. "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed.

Jane decided to take a swing at new tactic and leaned over to Alexis. " Eat a little of the ... sprouts and I promise you that I make tomorrow for lunch yummy spaghetti with minced meat sauce. No cauliflower, broccoli or any other kale. "

Alexis' eyes sparkled and the girl ate with a grimace her lunch.

Jane grinned and stood up. " Alexis is bribeable.

Maura took a sip of her coffee and raised her eyebrows. " What did you promised her? "

Jane pursed her lips and shrugged. " Nothing. "

Maura kissed the pursed lips of her wife and looked at her smiling. " I know your Nothing. "

Jane grinned conspiratorially and stepped into Maura's personal space. " It's nothing. "

Maura smiled and was about to retore something when her phone started to vibrate.

Jane sighed and handed Maura her phone.

Maura smiled weakly and took the call. " Isles. "

Jane walked to her daughter and ran a hand through the light brown hairs.

Alexis looked up questioningly and frowned.

By this expression Jane had to smile lovingly. From day to day her daughter looked more and more like Maura.

Maura hung up and looked worried at Jane. " I have to go to work, Jane. "

Jane's face was dark and threatening and she gritted her teeth. Since the last major case, she had become dangerously withdrawn from her job and had rejected all complex cases. Frost's dead still pressed heavily on her shoulders.

Maura looked at Jane's reaction in detail.

Jane took a deep breath and nodded. " I go and change my clothes. "

Maura bit her lower lip and looked after her wife.

The couple got into an abandoned warehouse and ducked under the crime scene tape through.

Korsak looked up from his notepad and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Jane at Maura's side. " I haven't seen you for a long time. "

Jane smiled and rubbed nervously her hands. " Our door is open for you at any time. What do we have here? "

Korsak nodded to a reading chair. " Probably a suicide. "

Jane pulled on her gloves and drawn her eyebrows together. " Why are we here for a suicide? "

Korsak sighed loudly and looked at his notes. " I have no idea. They had requested us. I guess that one of the patrolmen have assumed that this is a case for us. "

" Or they have seen this wall. ", said a voice in the pitch of a bass-baritone. A tall, handsome man with dark hairs and ice blue eyes came from a dark corner and light up the team of investigators with his flashlight. Jane looked at him skeptically and took a step toward him. " And you are? "

He smiled friendly. " Detective Ryan Masterson. Fresh from Baltimore. I was requested and assigned to you as your new partner. Hello, Maura. "

Jane didn't know what her angered more. That Cavanaugh had assigned her a new partner or that this prig knew Maura apparently. In whatever kind of way.

Maura looked up when she heard her name and turned ashen-pale as she saw the intruder. " Ryan? "

" I don't need a new partner. ", Jane growled and looked at her wife.

Masterson retained the friendly facet and raised his eyebrows. " Well, Lieutenant Cavanaugh seems to have a different opinion. "

Jane pierced Maura with her gaze. " Did you know it, Korsak? "

" No. ", Korsak replied innocent and surprised.

Jane was still staring at Maura and walked over to the chair. Then she glanced at the corpse. With a heavy-calibered gun. I claim a nine-millimeter. "

Maura looked up and pulled her eyebrows together. " I can not say that with certainty. "

Jane rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. " I conclude it from matter of fact that Korsak has a nine-millimeter Browning in his hand, Maura. "

Maura looked at the older detective and frowned. " Oh. "

Masterson smiled broadly. " Some things never change, Maura. "

Maura blushed a little and examined the body again. " Not really, Detective Masterson. I classify the cause of death after the autopsy, Jane. "

Jane's facial muscles twitched and she nodded. Then she looked at Masterson. " Show us this said wall. "

Masterson light up in a direction and started walking.

Jane walked beside Korsak and snorted. " I don't like him. "

" He has something strange. ", Korsak agreed.

Jane looked at him long. " We better keep an eye on him. "

Masterson stopped and pointed to a wall that was hung full of pictures and newspaper clippings. " The patrolmen have discovered that after their arrival. "

Jane looked at the wall and drawn her eyebrows together. " What the hell is that? "

Korsak skimed through the newspaper article. " They date back to fifteen years. "

Jane light up the wall with her own flashlight and looked at the pictures. " The forensics shall photograph everything and pack it up. "

Jane stood in front of Cavanaugh's desk and looked indignantly at her boss. " I haven't requested a new partner because I work better on my own. Even Korsak realized that. "

" You're not a fucking one man army, Rizzoli. ", Cavanaugh replied calmly. " I need a well-functioning, dynamic team. "

" Then assign Frankie. He knows how I work. In contrast to this ... gorilla. "

Cavanaugh sighed loudly. " Frankie works for the drug unit. You have to come to terms with Detective Masterson, willy-nilly. "

Jane made big eyes. " Frankie has in the past repeatedly worked with me when he was dispensable. I ... I don't even know this Ryan Masterson. Sir, how can I work with someone I don't trust? "

Cavanaugh dropped a personal file on the desk. " He was one of the best in Baltimore. Always reliable and eager to solve his cases clean. You're not thinking that I'll allot any greenhorn, Rizzoli. Get to know each other, work together on the case. And then we'll see. "

Jane flipped though the file and looked up. " And if I can't deal with him you leave me alone? "

Cavanaugh looked at her exhorting.

Jane stood in the autopsy room and chewed on her thumbnail while Maura superficially examined the body. " And ... from where you know Masterson? "

Maura paused for a moment and raised her head without looking at her wife. " He's an old friend. "

" Hmm, an old friend. You never mentioned him. "

" Have you mentioned all your old friends, Jane? "

Jane nodded and raised an eyebrow. " Um ... yes. How closely have you been ... ' friends '? "

Maura sighed and looked at Jane. " Close. "

Jane waved between them. " So close like ... like we are friends. "

Maura licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. " Aside from the fact that we're not only friends but also married ... no. "

Jane suddenly felt relieved. " So you had no romantic feelings for each other? "

" I didn't say that, Jane. "

" So, you had feelings for him "

Maura looked at her long and chose her words carefully. " It's a very long and very complicated story ... but yeah. "

Jane pulled her eyebrows toghether. " Even more complicated than with Ian? "

Maura licked her lips again. " Even more complicated then with you. "

Jane pulled the corners of her mouth downward. " Well ... and that was very complicated. "

Maura smiled in relief and turned to the body. " You're right. "

Jane had felt something like jealousy ascend when she was confronted with the incontrovertible fact that Masterson knew Maura closely. But now she just wanted to get to know a new chapter in the life of her wife. " Maura, what happened between the two of you? "

Maura sighed. " Life. Ryan moved to Baltimore ... and I didn't. "

Jane crossed her arms and thought for a moment. " You could have meet in the middle. "

Maura looked over her shoulder and smiled. She was glad that Jane got a jealous rage that she tended to get occasionally. " We could have. But as I mentioned it was a little complicated. I just started to study and Ryan was ... is just as stubborn as you so I had my problems. And there were our parents. ", she paused for a moment. " Well, they weren't particularly happy about our relationship. "

Jane rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. " Let me guess ... The two-tier society. "

Maura pressed her lips together. " In a nutshell, yes. You know how Constance can be. And for Ryan's parents also insisted that opinion. To them I was preferred of the society woman who has not had to work hard for the things I wanted. Their son included. And something like this can stress a fresh relationship terribly, Jane. "

Jane slowly scratched her chin. " Something tells me that the story isn't over yet. "

Maura smiled weakly. " Again, you're right. Ryan and I continued our relationship despite the resistance. We even wanted to get married. But eventually the reality got caught us up. We could never go together to a public event or be at home and watching TV on the couch when our ... or better my parents were in town. My mother began to set up dates for me to which I HAD to go. You know it. ", she sighed loudly. " Anyway, Ryan was sick of hiding and wanted that I stood up to my parents. I was a completely different person than today and hated confrontations much than today. You would say that I didn't had the ' balls '. "

Jane smiled sympathetically and sighed. " You've never told your parents. "

Maura pressed her lips together and smiled. " No, I was a coward. "

Jane rubbed her hands and frowned. " You know ... I'm glad you were a coward. ", she said hesitantly. " Otherwise, we can't be together or married to each other. And then MAYBE Ryan would be extremely jealous because we vibe with each other. "

Maura had to laugh and pointed at the corpse. " Help me to cut the shirt. "

Jane grinned and walked to the dead body table. " Okay. "

Maura took the scissor and carefully cut open the shirt.

Jane drawn her eyebrows together as she saw the torso. " What the heck? "

The upper body was completely tattooed. It was a kind of time tree. The worrying thing was that several women's faces were tattooed with a time stamp.

" Fascinating. ", Maura whispered as she looked at his tattoo.

Jane made a face. " I rather would categorize it under ' creepy '. "

Maura studied the work of art. " No ... I mean yes. But that reminds me of ... "

Jane waited patiently. " Reminds you of? "

Maura pulled her eyebrows together and looked slowly up. " The Illustrated Man. "

Jane looked at her confused. " I am a little bit confused. Yeah he's pretty much brushed. "

Maura waved the statement away. " No, the Illustrated Man is 1951 book of eighteen science fiction short stories by Ray Bradbury that explores the nature of mankind. A recurring theme throughout the eighteen conflict of the cold mechanics of technology and the psychology of people. The unrelanted stories are tied together by the frame device of The Illustrated Man, a vagrant with a tattooed body whom the unnamed narrator meets. The man's tattoos, allegedly by a time-travelling woman!, are animated and each tell a different tale. All but one of the stories had been published previously elsewhere, though Bradbury revised some of the texts for the book's publication. The concept of The Illustrated Man was later reused by Bradbury as an antagonistic character in Something Wicked This Way Comes, the tattoos coming to represent the souls of sinful victims of a mysterious carnival. "

" The book was made into a 1969 film starring Rod Steiger and Claire Bloom. ", Masterson added smiling as he came into the autopsy room in his tailored suit. " It was adapted by Howard B. Kreitsek from the stories The Veldt, The Long Rain and The Last Night Of The World. It was directed by Jack Smight. A number of the stories, including The Veldt, The Fox And The Forest, Marionettes. Inc and Zero Hour were dramatized for the 1955-57 radio series X Minus One. The Veldt, The Concrete Mixer, The Long Rain, Zero Hour and Marionettes. Inc were adapted for the TV series The Ray Bradbury Theater. I had to read up in some things to talk with Maura. Don't worry if you can't keep up. "

Jane stared at him with a deadly gaze. " Really? "

Masterson smiled and shrugged his eyebrows as he looked at the Medical Examiner. " Yes, she is an unlimited source of knowledge. You look good, Maura. I would like to invite you to dinner. "

Jane couldn't believe her ears. Had this mouthbreather had actually the nerv to invite HER wife to a date ... in front of her?

Maura felt Jane's emotional tension. First she talked about Ryan's and her past and now he was in her domain and asked her out on a date ... in front of her wife. " Thank, but no, thank you. I am happily married. "

Masterson smiled and shook his head. " Of course you are. The lucky guy. "

Maura gasped like a fish out of water for air while Jane this time really waited patiently. " Well ... happy ... maybe ... but a guy ... Um ... I'm ... I'm ... "

Jane raised a eyebrow. " Maura, you stammer. "

Maura took a deep breath and straighten her back. " I am married to Jane and we have a wonderful daughter named Alexis. "

Masterson frowned and pointed at Jane. " This Jane? "

Jane pointed proudly at herself. This Jane ... and I am present. "

Masterson came out of his state of shock and looked at Jane horror. " Oh, dear God. I mean ... I respect your marriage ... I mean ... I don't pinch your wife ... What I mean ... I had no idea ... I'm sorry ... "

Jane rolled annoyed her eyes. " I've got it. "

Maura snorted and looked at Jane questionable.


	2. Chapter 2

Korsak frowned frowned as Jane came acidified into the bullpen. " What crawled up your ass and died? "

Jane tapped hard on her keyboard. " Masterson. ", she paused for a moment. " I mean, Maura looks stunning ... but if someone is wearing a wedding band on the left ring finger, INCLUDING engagement ring, I haven't the nerve to ask her for a date. Am I right, Korsak? "

Korsak rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew the jealousy of his former partner, especially when it came to Dr. Maura Isles. " The Doc has put things right? "

Jane was frustrated about herself and grimaced. " Yeah, of course. But she and Masterson had in the past ... They were involved. "

Now the penny dropped at Korsak. " Is the affair more then a year ago? "

" Yes. "

" More then three? "

" Yeah. "

" More then six? "

" Yup. "

Korsak suppressed a grin. " Did Maura sent you because Masterson in smoke? "

Jane looked at him confused. " Hell, no. There she dated Jared ... or James ... or Jasper ... Fuck it. His name was Growler. "

Korsak laughed heartily while Jane looked at him warningly. " I'm sorry. His name was Jeremy. You know him as' Growler'. "

Jane growled and waved between them. " We are partners - slash - friends. You have to stand by my side. "

Korsak smiled sweetly and raised his eyebrows. " I'm on your side, Jane. But did Maura ever lied to you or cheated on you? "

Jane pouted coyly. " Not really. I mean she never cheated on me. BUT she has bent the truth. "

" Mostly to protect you. ", Korsak replied and raised his eyebrows." She always told you how she feels for you."

Jane narrowed her eyes. " What do ya mean? "

Korsak sighed and pointed at the entire department. " We all knew that Maura and you had this ... THING. Since you both work together. "

Jane leaned forward and smiled. " What ... THING? "

Korsak rolled embarrassed his eyes. " You know ... this eye sex and all the unnecessary touches. It was all there from the beginning. "

Jane smiled for the first time again and looked long at him. " At first she thought I was a hooker, Vince. "

" You'd played your role well. ", Korsak chuckled.

Jane laughed shortly and looked around. " Where's Masterson? "

Korsak got serious and looked over his glasses. " He's in the basement to check if he finds something about these newspaper clippings. "

" And you let him go alone? ", Jane growled low.

Korsak looked up and shrugged. " Should I have put him on a leash? "

" Hell yeah! ", Jane replied as she stood up and started to walk.

Maura winced as suddenly someone entered her autopsy room and turned around. She dropped her shoulders and sighed with relief. " My God, you scared me to death. "

Masterson smiled friendly and put a dusty box on a metal table. " Sorry, wasn't my intention. "

" What can I do for you? ", Maura wanted to know.

Masterson took the lid off the box and took a deep breath. " I thought I could here through the old files in peace ... and we can talk about us. "

Maura suddenly felt miserable and a lump formed in her throat. " There is no ... US. You and I ... we are history, Ryan. Done! Finito! You and I .. we both, WE are inevitably colleagues. I can't change that. "

Masterson opened the first file and drew his eyebrows together. " Are you saying that you haven't thought of me or missed me? I have had constantly to think of you, you never got out of my head, Maura. "

Anger builted up in Maura. " You had my phone number, you did know where I live. YOU haven't looked back after you've left Boston. I've waited for weeks ... no, MONTHS for a sign of life from you. "

Masterson grinned greasy. " You've changed. It's sexy. "

Maura looked at him angry and shook her head. " What do you expect, Ryan? That I throw a ' Welcome back ' party for you and that I spread my legs for you tonight instead for Jane? You've missed the ship. "

" Boat. ", Jane growled dangerously low from the background and Maura turned to her with wide eyes. " It's ' You've missed the boat ', Maura. And what the hell is going on here? "

Maura saw the somber expression and her heart ran a marathon. " Jane, I ... Ryan was about to go. "

" Were I? ", Masterson asked interested and unimpressed.

If Maura wouldn't walked into Jane's way ... she was sure that her wife would have torn Masterson's head with one jerk off the neck and would have impaled it with an air of satisfaction on the next broomstick. " Jane, please. "

Jane had this frightening fire in her eyes and snorted like a rampaging bull. Then she pointed threateningly at her love rival. " You've lost your chance, Masterson. Once again something like that and we'll talk when DR. ISLES isn't in the immediate vicinity. And now ... MOVE! "

Masterson grabbed the box with a chuckle and walked out of the room.

Jane closed her eyes and breathed deep in and out constantly.

Maura sighed loudly and looked guilty at her. " Jane, I'm sorry. "

Jane slowly shook her head. " For what, Maura? You have done nothing wrong. "

Maura pressed her lips together and exhaled loud. " It must have given the impression that I have ... offered him sexual favors. I don't know when you came in. "

Jane's eyes turned soft. " I came in soon enough to know that you've clarified that you're no longer interested in him. "

Maura sighed in relief. " Good. Because it would hurt me if you would think other ways? "

" And why should I? "

" You are Jane. "

Jane smiled a little. " Right. I forgot that. "

Maura smiled too and the tension was gone. " I've finished the autopsy. "

Jane was back in her work modus. " So ... homicide? Suicide? Or was his bald petted to death? "

Maura sighed and rolled her eyes as she pointed to his dominant right hand. " Suicide. I've found powder residue on his right hand. And the blood splatters also suggest that there were no outside influences. Nor evidences of a fight. "

Jane waited. " But? "

Maura looked at her confused. " No buts. "

Jane thought thoroughly and chewed on her lower lip. " I can't help the strange feeling, Maura. There's something cooking. "

" Do you think that he hasn't killed himself voluntarily? ", Maura wanted to know.

Jane pressed her lips together and shook her head. " I do think that it was suicide. But I still don't quite understand the women faces and the time stamps. I think it's something big. Again. "

" Could you deal with it? ", Maura asked worried.

Jane started to walk. " We'll see. "

" We'll see. ", Maura repeated and looked after her wife.

Jane came back to the office and gave Masterson a dirty look as she sat down at her desk. " Maura says it was suicide. "

Korsak felt the tension and raised his eyebrows. " So we're off the case again? "

Jane shook her head and rubbed her face. " We're still on it. "

Masterson threw a file on his desk. " Why? "

Jane gritted her teeth. " Because I said so! "

" So ...you're the boss here, huh? "

" Yeah, unlike you, real flashy dude. "

Masterson was about to retore something as Korsak jumped in. " Okay, now both of you CALM DOWN. Back in your corners and muzzles again. What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Whatever crawled up your asses and died ... Forget it. Bury the hatchet and brace yourselves. Got it?"

Jane distended the wings of her nose and nodded slowly.

Masterson gritted his teeth and nodded too.

" Damnit, worse than in kindergarten. ", Korsak breathed.

Jane looked at him and sighed.

Maura came into the bullpen and immediately felt the tension. She slowed down and put a file on Jane's desk. Her eyes asked her wife what had happened.

Jane ignored the look and opened the file. " Tianeptine? "

" An antidepressant. " Maura added. " Tianeptine shows efficacy against serious depressive episodes, comparable to amitriptyline, imipramine and fluoxetine., but with fewer side effects. It has shown to be more effective than maprotiline in a group of people with co-existing depression and anxiety. "

Jane sighed loudly and drew her eyebrows together as she leaned back in her chair. " Not necessarily a lead. He has blown off his nut. "

" What do we not see? " Korsak mumbled.

Maura took a deep breath. " There is something else. "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Yes? "

" I've found a part of his back, which is not tattooed. "

" And? "

Masterson looked up and drew his eyebrows together. " The Illustrated Man was completely tattooed, right? "

Maura looked at him seriously and nodded in agreement.

Jane looked up at her, questioningly. " Does that mean ... what does that mean? He shot his head before he finished his body art? But ... why the abandoned warehouse and the newspaper clippings? The tattoos? Masterson, please pass me the clippings over. "

Masterson didn't contradicted her and handed her the clippings.

The clockhouse slowly began to work, the cogs meshed.

Jane read the articles and spread them carefully on her desk. She hesitated and looked at her wife. " Did it also happen that you have the autopsy report with you? "

Maura raised an eyebrow and handed her the report.

Jane smiled and looked in it. " Yeah ... yeah, here it is. "

Masterson slowly stood up and drew the eyebrows together. " Care to share? "

Jane focused on her current job. " These time stamps ... the lower dates match to those at which the bodies of missing women were found. "

Korsak slowly stood up and opened his mouth. Then he turned to the scientist. " Do we know who the suicide victim is? "

Maura raised her eyebrows and exhaled loudly. " The fingerprints are already running through AFIS. But it will take time, it was a pretty busy day. "

Suddenly Jane stood up and grabbed her jacket. " That was my cue. I'm going home. Maura, ready? "

Maura looked at her watch and frowned. " Uh ... Yes ... yes, I am. "

Jane sat silently behind the steering wheel and sighed.

Maura decided to break the oppressive silence. " want to tell what had happened again between you and Ryan? "

Jane sighed again. " It was a small thing. It has high rocked itself. It was ... insignificant. "

" So, a penis length comparison. "

Jane laughed confused and looked at her wife, questioningly. " Why in hell's name do you think on a dick comparison? Do I look like I have a dick? "

Maura took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows. " Well the female Crocuta crocuta do look like that. "

" Bless you. ", Jane laughed.

Maura smiled and rolled her eyes. " The spotted hyena. Although the genitalia of the male spotted hyena is typical by mammalian standards, that the female closely resembles that of the male, the clitoris is sharp and positioned like a penis, and is capable of erection. The female also possesses no external vagina, as the labia are fused to form a pseudo-scrotum. The pseudo-penis is traversed to its tip by a central urogenital canal, copulates and gives birth. The pseudo-penis can be distinguished from the male's genitalia by its greater thickness and more rounded glans. In both males and females, the base of the glans is covered with penile spines. The formation of the pseudo-penis appears largely androgen independent, as the pseudo-penis appears in the female fetus before differentiation of the fetal overy and adrenal gland. After parturition, the pseudo-penis is streched, and loses many of its original aspects, it becomes a slack-walled and reduced prepuce with an enlarged orifice with split lips. "

Jane had raised her right eyebrow and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. " I don't know what insult me more. The fact that you called me a spotted hyena, that I have a pseudo-penis or that you've referred my genitalia as strange looking. "

Maura chuckled and took the hand of her wife. " Well ... I love you with all your quirks and and edges. "

Jane laughed and gave Maura a gentle nudge. " Watch it! "

Maura laughed too and sighed relieved. " You know I can't lie. "

" Dr. Isles, you're cocky. "

" Says the more cocky one. "

" Who taught you that. ", Jane smirked.

Maura pursed her lips. " I'm with the best in class. "

Jane chuckled. " I need to talk with her seriously. "

Maura clapped her hands and waited. " Begin. "

Jane bit her lower lip and grinned. " Unbelievable. "

Maura beamed. " Yes, you are. "


	3. Chapter 3

Maura ran her lips over Jane's bare belly and smiled. " I love your body. "

Jane raised an eyebrow. " So that's it. My body. I never thought you were so trivial. "

" That, and your appearance is enough for me. ", Maura replied and smiled as she looked up.

Jane smiled and ran a hand through her wife's hair. " You know ... "

Maura waited patiently and cocked her head to the side. " Yes? "

" You are the only person who accepts me as I am. "

" What do you mean? "

Jane sighed and gestured down at herself. " Well ... Just who I am ... um ... With all this disfiguring scars and then my ... my personality. You know ... just ... just snippy, sarcastic, grumpy and ... and all the stuff. If I were in your shoes, I would go on the run. "

Maura rested her chin on Jane's collarbone and kissed her chin. " But you are not in my shoes. And you don't see yourself like I see you. Yeah, you are all those things you said. But in the same time you're incredibly affectionate. You're protecting everyone you love, no matter what it costs YOU, Jane. You have such a kind heart and that's why you're so good in your job. You don't see yourself through the eyes of Frankie, Tommy, Angela, mine ...or the eyes of Alexis. Which love you for who you are. I love you for who you are. "

Jane smiled and sighed. " Thank you, Maura ... For loving me. "

Maura kissed her gently. " Ditto. "

" You know what nag at me? ", Jane said suddenly.

Maura took a deep breath. " This conversation? "

Jane shook her head. " That I have to work with someone who has slept with you. "

Maura had a lump in her throat and she sighed. " I know. But I changed, we changed and our bodies had changed. Ryan don't know me anymore. "

Jane suddenly had a guilty conscience. " I'm sorry for being so jealous. I know I don't have to. "

Maura grinned mischievously. " You're just jealous when a handsome man gives me compliments. "

Jane pulled her closer. " No ... well ... yes. "

" And I'll always come back in those strong arms which are around me now. "

" I have seen a documentary. "

" About what? "

" Codependency. ", Jane said and paused as Maura began to laugh. " What? "

Maura stifled a laugh and sighed. " So many documentaries and you always pick those. "

Jane smiled and frowned. " I know. Bad taste but I couldn't sleep. Do think we have it? "

" Codependency? "

" Yeah. "

Maura sighed and frowned. " Well ... codependency is defined as a psychological condition or a relationship in which a person is controlled or manipulated by another who is affected with a pathological condition, typically narcissim or drug addiction, and in broader terms, it refers to the dependence on the needs of, or control of, another. It also often involves placing a lower priority on one's own needs, while being excessively preoccupied with the need of others. Codependency can occur in any type of relationship, including family, work, friendship, and also romantic, peer or community relationships. Codependency may also be characterized by denial, low self-esteem, exessive compliance, or control patterns. Narcissim are considered to be natural magnets for the codependent. "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " I'll make it easy for you ... Yes ... or no. "

Maura thought for a moment and shook her head. " No, it may give the impression but we still make our own decision and are not welded together. We might make the impression ... but no. "

Jane smiled and looked at the alarm clock. " I think we should get up before Ma unleashing a search party. "

Maura chuckled and got up.

Angela had Alexis on her arms and listened when she heard footsteps from the stairs. She put down the toddler and grinned. " Alexis, check for me who's awake. "

Alexis waddled to the stairs and began to beam.

Jane grinned goofy when she saw her daughter and raised an eyebrow when she saw that Alexis' attention was drawn to something behind her. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. " Of course. "

Maura tied her hairs to a ponytail and frowned. " Of course what? "

Jane pointed down the stairs. " That little thing saw ",, she pointed at her wife. " that little thing. "

Maura looked past Jane and smiled as Alexis looked uncertain at Jane and her. " I could go up again. "

Jane smiled cheekily. " Please. "

Maura grinned and wanted to turn to turn around. "

" Mommy. ", Alexis whimpered tearfully.

Jane dropped her shoulders and sighed. " I can't do that. "

Maura chuckled, went to her daughter and lifted her up. " What, honey? "

Alexis snuggled into her. " Why leave? "

Maura looked at her wife and sighed. " I don't leave, Alexis. Mama and I just made a joke. Did you sleep well? "

Alexis nodded against her collarbone. "

Angela saw Maura and her granddaughter and looked at her daughter. " What have you done? "

Jane rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee. " Good morning to you too. "

Maura grabbed Jane's coffee cup and sipped the brown liquid. " Alexis just misunderstood something wrong. "

Jane stared at her and pointed at the cup. " That is ... my cup. "

Maura inspected the cup and pulled the corners of her mouth downward. " Now it's mine. "

Jane narrowed her eyes and growled. " You are a ... "

" Jane! ", Angela warned her.

Jane snorted and poured another cup of coffee. " A loving wife and mother. "

Maura sat down next to her and kissed her softly. " I love you too. "

Alexis climbed on Jane's lap and looked deep into her eyes. " Mama? "

Jane smiled softly. " Yeah, baby? "

" No. ", it was short but decisive.

Jane frowned deeply. " No? "

Alexis nodded and than shook her head. " No wok . "

Jane's heart broke. " But I have to work, honeypie. "

Maura remembered what happened the day before. " Yesterday you'd promised Alexis something. "

Jane wrinkled her nose. " Did I? "

Maura rolled her eyes. " Yes, you did. "

Jane thought shortly and raised her eyebrows. " What did I promise? "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. " If you don't know, who should? "

Jane opened her mouth to retore something and closed it again. Then she had a idea and looked deep into Alexis' eyes. " Tell Mommy. "

Alexis' seemed to understand, climbed into Maura's lap and frowned. " Mommy, no! "

Maura raised her eyebrows and looked at Jane, sighing.

Masterson sat at his desk and read through the found case files before he looked at his watch. " Where the hell is Rizzoli? "

Korsak sipped his coffee and shrugged. " Probably at home. Alexis is a little grumpy since Jane and Maura work full time again. "

Masterson looked questioningly at him. " Who's Alexis? "

Korsak frowned and scratched his goatee. " Their daughter! "

Masterson paused for a moment and nodded. " Since when are the two ... uh ... together? "

" They're married since ... three years. Together they are ... well ... nobody's really sure of that. They're probably longer together then the two know by themselves. "

Masterson looked puzzled at the Sergeant. " What does that suppose to mean? "

Korsak paused for a moment and raised his eyebrows. " Well ... uh ... since the beginning of their collaboration, there was ... uh ... a certain CHEMISTRY between Jane and Dr. Isles ... uh ... we all thought with the time that the two ... um ... were a couple. But they weren't. Well ... now they are ... unbreakable. And a great team. The best ever. "

Masterson nodded slowly. " Their solve rate is indeed impressive. "

" The two of them are well attuned to each other. ", Korsak said and looked at his screen.

" It's gonna be a long and rocky way for me. ", Masterson sighed.

Korsak looked at him long and took a deep breath. " Our colleague ... your predecessor ... has left pretty big shoes to fill. Don't take Jane's skepticism bad. She can adjust herself to new situations poorly. "

Masterson raised his eyebrows and laughed shortly. " That wouldn't be noticed. "

" Why did you left Baltimore? "

" I ... needed a change of scenery . "

Korsak felt the tension and nodded.

Masterson sighed and stood up. " Well, in meantime Jane is not here WE have stand each other. "

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. " What do you mean? "

Masterson put on his jacket. " Come on, Korsak. "

Korsak got up and rolled his eyes. Jane would kill him.

Jane sat behind the steering wheel and was focused on the street.

Alexis sat in the high back booster seat and her legs bounced up and down. " BUM BUM! "

Maura frowned and looked over her shoulder at her daughter. " Do you need to go on the potty? "

Jane smirked and pointed at a truck. " I think Alexis meant that. Baby, you want to become a truck driver? "

" Yes. Tuck diver. ", Alexis answered.

Jane looked into the rearview mirror and stifled a laugh.

Maura rolled her eyes and looked warningly at Jane. " It's not funny. "

Jane shrugged mindless. " Well, yes. I always wanted to be a tuck diver. Don't worry, Maura. She won't remember this conversation. Alexis probably become a famous biologist or chemist or something other spectacular. No truck driver ...or tuck diver. "

Maura huffed and crossed her arms. " I exactly know what I said as I choose my profssion with three. "

Jane raised a eyebrow. " Really? What was it? "

Maura looked at her and opened her mouth " I ... "

Jane waited and smiled. " Yes? "

" I've always wanted to be a pathologist. "

" Even with three? "

Maura hesitated and nodded. " Yes. "

Jane looked at her and burst into resounding laughter as Maura's neck started off crimson. " Oh my ... Your hives this time is even worse than that time when you've seen Hope the first time. And there you'd talked yourself into trouble. "

Maura covered her neck with her hand and snorted. " I ha ... ", she paused and looked at her daughter. " I have Mama. "

Jane still laughed and grabbed the steering wheel till her knuckles turned white.

Alexis laughed too until her dimples were shown. " I have Mama too. "

Jane turned abruptly serious and glared at her wife. " Maura! "

Maura shrugged innocently. " Well, what? I have you. We have you. "

Jane made a face and sighed dramatically.

" BUM BUM. ", said Alexis carefree as the next truck passed the car and the couple smiled broadly.

" You'll be a great truck driver. ", Jane mumbled and Maura hit her arm softly and chuckled.

" You are impossible. ", Maura sighed and rolled her eyes. " I don't know why I'm with you. "

Jane gasped and looked at her wife. " I thought you love me. "

Maura shrugged. " Never think you have thought, because the thinking of thoughts is the thoughtless thinking. And the thoughtless thinking is the thinking of thoughts. "

Jane looked at the road and raised her eyebrows. " And I think ... I'm confused unconditionally. Enough of thinking of thoughts. And thoughts of thinking ... I think. "

Maura laughed and put her left hand into Jane's nape. " I love it when you are confused. "

Jane raised an eyebrow. " Is that so? "

Maura shrugged her eyebrows and grinned. " Yes. "

Korsak was sitting in a dinner and drank his coffee. " What are we doing here? "

Masterson looked from the menu, frowning, and scratched his chin. They have very good pancakes here. "

" Because you need company at breakfast I'm here? ", Korsak grumbled. " I have more important things to do. "

Masterson saw in the corner of his eye that the door opened and a high-aged man came into the diner. " Relax. That's why we're here. "

" Who's that? "

" David Fougler. He was the leading detective in a missing case. I found his name in the basement and found out that he eats here daily. I thought that we could have a little chat with him. "

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. " Jane won't like it. "

Masterson shrugged. " I see no Jane here. Do you? "

Korsak looked at him and sighed. Jane would definitely kill him. " No. "

" Let's talk to him. ", Masterson said and got up.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane stopped the car in the driveway and gritted her teeth as she saw an unwelcome person at the front door. " What the hell does her want? "

Maura looked in the same direction and hear heart stopped. " Oh, no. "

Masterson raised in salute his hand and waited until the couple got out of the car.

Maura sighed loudly." I take care of Alexis. "

Jane nodded and gritted her teeth before she got out of the car. " Hey, Masterson."

Masterson smiled friendly and pointed at the house. " Nice house. "

Jane raised skeptically a eyebrow. " That's why you're here? To check how Maura live? "

" Actually ... ", Masterson said and raised his notepad. " no. Korsak and I met with an former Detective in one of The missing cases and talked with him. "

" And you didn't called me? ", Jane growled low.

Masterson paused for a moment. " Well, you didn't showed up at the Department just as Mau ... Dr. Isles, so we've taken the intiative. Want to know what we found out? "

Jane opened for a sarcastic retoure her mouth as someone's arms wrapped around her right leg.

Masterson sat down in a crouch as he saw the girl and beamed. " Look at you. You're really pretty. I'm Ryan. What's your name? "

Alexis looked up at Jane and clung at the leg.

Jane smiled and her eyes were soft. " Alexis is very shy around strangers. "

Masterson got up again and smiled. " Then you bring her up right. Not every stranger has good intentions. "

Maura came to Jane and wrapped her left arm around Jane's waist. " Hello, Ryan. "

Masterson raised a hand to greet her. " Hey, Maura. No high heels today? "

Maura looked down at her sneakers. " I mainly wear them for work. "

Masterson drew his eyebrows together. " Confusing. "

" Thank you. ", Jane said and her wife rolled her eyes.

Maura put her daughter on her hip and kissed her wife on the lips. " I assume that Ryan is here on business. I take Alexis to her room so that you two can talk undisturbed. "

Jane frowned in suprise. " You assu ... You know what, never mind. Thank you. "

Maura gave her another kiss and walked to the front door.

Jane sighed and pointed at the open door. " After you. "

Maura was about to preferred a box from under Alexis' bed.

" Mommy. ", the toddler said suddenly.

Maura frowned and looked over her shoulder. " Yes, sweetheart? "

" Did you always knew who I am? "

" Well, yes. I always knew that you are my baby. "

Alexis pointed at herself. " No, did you always knew that I am me. "

Maura frowned and sat down at the bed. " What ... what do you mean? "

Alexis climbed on her mother's lap. " Have you always known that I am I? Not like ... T.J. . I'm a girl, I mean. "

Maura raised her eyebrows as she realized what Alexis wanted to know. " Oh. ", she said. ' How to tell a three year old medical options the best way? ', she thought for herself. " Well ... yes. A mommy can feel something like that very deeply ... ", she pointed at her heart. " here. While someone like you is ... ", now Maura pointed at her belly. " is in there. "

Alexis now pressed her ear to Maura's belly and listened attentively. " Is someone in there now? "

Maura was confused momentarily. " What makes you think so, honey? "

Alexis frowned while she was still listening. " In there, there are funny sounds. "

Maura smiled broadly and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. " That's because ... ", she bit her lower lip. " my organs work. So I stay healthy. This is the same with you and Mama. If I listen at your belly then I hear funny sounds too. "

Alexis looked at her disappointed and tapped at the belly of her mother. " Why no one is in there? Why no other me? "

Maura's heart stopped and panic flooded her. " What do you mean? "

Alexis sighed loudly. " Marvin have a other him. A little bother. Why I don't have a little me? "

From this moment, Maura wished for support of Jane. She knew the feeling of loneliness. How it would be to have a sibling as a child. The feeling of jealousy when the sibling was waiting in front of the school and how she felt when she returned to a lonely house. Not lonely in the truest sense of the word. But family lonely. Maura knew that such a thing would never happen in the Rizzoli family, that Jane would never let it happen. But a cousin would never be a sibling. " Alexis ... Marvin's parents ... for them it's easier to have another baby. "

Alexis thought for a moment. " Why? "

Maura frowned deeply. It was definitely not the time for This Talk. Even she knew it. " We talk about it some other time. Now ... now we take care of you. "

" Mommy. "

" Yes, Alexis? "

Alexis hesitated for a moment. " I would like that there is someone ... ", she pointed at Maura's belly. " in there. "

Maura smiled and kissed the top of Alexis' head. " What would you like to play? "

Alexis got two toy cars out of the box and beamed. " Highway race. "

Maura chuckled and took the ambulance . " Of course. "

Alexis turned the wheels of the Mustang and smirked. " Ready? "

Maura's heart swelled with pride as so much of Jane showed up in their daughter. " No. "

" I thought so. ", Alexis replied and Maura bursted out laughing.

Jane sat at the kitchen island and sipped her coffee. " Does the name of our victim slash perp? "

Masterson snorted and raised an eyebrow. " He was never been recorded under real name ... He was like a chameleon. "

" Why killing himself? ", Jane asked and looked at him. " Why now? Was he ... what? "

Masterson sipped his water. " He moved from state to state. So far I know. But always returned to Boston. "

Jane rubbed the bridge of her nose. " This make no sense. Why no FBI? "

" Maybe I ask for a chance?! ", Masterson suddenly said.

Jane looked up and frowned. " What? "

Masterson took a deep breath. " Listen. I know you're worse than a pit bull. And I'm not different. I want to solve this case. No matter what ... SHIT he has done in Seattle, Cleveland or L.A. I don't care. Boston is my turf ... OUR turf. So let's buttocks clamp and work together. "

Jane looked at him long and let the words sink in. She knew that her inevitable rival was actually right. And if Masterson had contacts in the FBI ... Well, that might be a good playing card for the BPD. " You have contacts in the FBI? "

Masterson nodded in agreement. " Some old friends from college. "

" Nice. ", Jane grinned.

Masterson smiled broadly. " So ... we're on the same page? "

Jane stood up and walked to the fridge. " You wanna have a beer."

Masterson pushed away his glass. " Thank God, I thought I get a big head. So how did you met Maura? "

Jane handed him the beer bottle and sighed. " At work. in the café to be exact. She was new and thought I was a hooker. "

Masterson sipped his beer and nodded. " Vice? "

" DCU. ", Jane replied and smirked. " So, I stand at the café and discuss with Stanley as Maura wants to give me money for his disgusting coffee. And a few other utensils. She really believed that I'm a hooker. "

" You've played your role really well. ", Maura said as she entered the kitchen and put her hands on Jane's shoulders. " You weren't the most friendly person."

Jane frowned and looked up. " I was tired, hungry and annoyed by Stanley. "

Maura raised her eyebrows. " And I wanted to be helpful. "

" Really? You put on gloves so that my lice don't bite you. "

Maura chuckled and kissed her wife. " Now I love your ...lice. "

Jane laughed softly and kissed her again.

" So, it was love at first sight. ", Masterson disturbed the moment.

Jane looked at him and shook her head. " No, at first we were just friends. "

" And then best friends. " Maura added.

" So, what changed? ", Masterson wanted to know.

Jane took a deep breath. " A old friend of mine was in the assumption that Maura and I ... were a pair. We acted like that because he wanted to ... lick her face. ", she chuckled as Maura rolled her eyes. " And from then on, everything took its course. Well ... for me. Maura ... Maura needed a little longer. "

Maura sat on Jane's lap and her wife wrapped her left arm around Maura's waist. " One evening ... it had poured terribly ... Jane suddenly stood in my house and opened her heart. That she'd fallen in love with me. I was in a state of shock. Because ... "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Because you've dated Growler? "

Maura sighed and rolled her eyes. " Yes. "

Masterson drew his eyebrows together. " Who's Growler. "

" Jeremy McIntyre. ", Maura said.

" Her ex lover who loved to disclose Maura's entire sex life. ", Jane added.

" Oh my God. ", Masterson laughed.

Maura sighed again. " Jeremy was a moron. Three months later I broke up as I realized that I didn't felt for him what I feel for Jane. "

" Thank God. ", Jane said and smiled.

Masterson cleared his throat. " And you don't miss ... well ... uh ... certain body parts you've ... um ... very appreciated in the past ... that she don't have. "

Jane raised skeptically an eyebrow.

Maura smiled a little and frowned. " No, Jane has her own technique to satisfy me. She need no penis. "

Jane grinned broadly. " Thank you. "

Maura smiled too and kissed her." You're welcome. "

Jane put on her sleeping shirt and sighed loudly. " Have you seen Masterson's face when you said that I don't need a cock to fuck you? "

Maura looked with her toothbrush out of the bathroom and looked at Jane warningly.

Jane grinned oppressed. " I mean ... um ... that I don't need a penis to make love to you. "

Maura snorted and went back into the bathroom.

Jane rolled her eyes. " Oh, come on. It's not like you always like it sweet and gentle. Do you than still call it ... making love? "

" Yes. ", Maura's voice came out of the bathroom.

Jane went to her, hugged her wife from behind, kissed her neck and let her left hand wander on the bare thigh up and down. " I find it very helpful that you prefer nightgowns. "

Maura closed her eyes and tilted sighing her hear to the side. Sometimes she found it unbearable what Jane does to her. " Jane ... ", she whispered.

Jane grinned and kissed Maura beneath her ear. " Yes? "

Maura sighed again and pushed the hand away. " Jane, we need to talk. "

Jane turned deadly serious. " Okay ... what is it? "

Maura turned to her and crossed her arms. " I had a talk with Alexis as you'd gone through Ryan's notes. "

Jane nodded slowly. " Okay. Why is that bad? "

Maura walked into the bedroom and Jane followed her. " She wanted to know why there's no other her in my belly. "

Jane stopped and drew her eyebrows together. " All right, I am official confused. "

Maura exhaled loudly and sat on her side of the bed. " She is alone, Jane. "

Jane shrugged. " Why? There is Ma, Tommy, Frankie, Cavanaugh, Korsak, T.J., Cailin, Hope, Constance and Marcus and her friends ... did I forgot someone? ... Oh, yeah, you and me. "

" Alexis is lonely on her own way. She asked me why I'm not pregnant, Jane. ", Maura replied.

Jane's eyebrows shoot up. " You mean that kind of loneliness? The only child loneliness? "

Maura nodded in agreement. " Yes, that kind. I mean ... I know it by my own how it feels like. How it is to entertain yourself while other kids are playing with their siblings. "

" Or torture them. ", Jane said low.

Maura rolled her eyes. " Stay focused. "

Jane sighed and sat down next to her wife. " Maura, are we right now talking about to have another baby? "

Maura bit her bottom lip and nodded. " Yes, I think so. "

Jane pushed her wife backwards on the mattress and kissed Maura at the neck. " Then let's get started. "

Maura chuckled and closed her eyes. " Jane, you know that it's impossible for you to impregnate me. "

Jane shrugged and looked into Maura's eyes. " Maybe it works if we try hard enough. "

Maura bit her lower lip and a tickle spread through her lower stomach. She had to moan as she saw the desire in her wife's eyes.

" I haven't even started yet. ", Jane said smiling.

Maura pulled Jane closer. " Then start fast or I have my climax by your staring. "

Jane growled deeply and pushed up Maura's nightgown.

Jane breathed heavily and frowned. " Do you think it worked? "

Maura put her head on Jane's sweaty shoulder. " Whether what has worked? "

" To impregnate you, Maura. "

" Well ... ", Maura started and kissed the bare shoulder of Jane. " if you would be a man I'm sure you would have impregnate me already by round two ... or round four. "

" When I do something then I do it right. ", Jane said with a smirk.

" Let me take care of you, Jane. " Maura said as she leaned on her elbow. " Please. "

Jane looked at her and smiled. " I'm good, Maura. "

Maura kissed her way to the belly and looked up with a frown. " Please. "

Jane exhaled loudly and she closed her eyes as she felt Maura's head between her legs. " You really think ... that I ... that I ... fuck ... I'm a man. ", she stuttered and her left hand flew in Maura's hair. She looked down at herself and felt instantly guilty for such male behavior. " Shit ... you and ... and ... your mouth ... mouth ... are very ... very ... talented. "

Maura chuckled as she carried on.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane came in a good mood into the bullpen and sat down grinning at her desk.

Korsak looked up and drew his eyebrows together. " Look at you! You've got a got mood. Did Dr. Isles gave you a little ' affection ' last night? "

Jane's grin grew bigger. " She has made clear that she's the woman in our relationship. "

" Yeah, she is very talented. ", Masterson mumbled and his eyes grew wide as he looked up. " Jane, I'm ... I'm sorry. That was extremly inappropriate. "

Jane exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes. " Yeah, it was. "

" Jane? ", Korsak said.

Jane looked at him. " What? "

Korsak snapped out of his staring. " No ... I mean ... you two have befriended? "

Masterson nodded in agreement. " Yeah. "

Korsak sighed in relief. " Thank God. "

Jane chuckled and leaned on her elbows forward. " So, guys. Where do we stand? "

Masterson got up and walked to the glass board. " Richardson, the former inverstigator, said that our John Doe only striked once in a year. It were always women in the age of twenty and thirthy, always blond and attractive. "

A knot formed in Jane's stomach as Masterson made the discription. Inevitably her thoughts drifted to Maura. She swallowed hard. " Does the bereaved still live in Boston? "

Masterson looked at his notepad and nodded. " Yeah, some. "

" Let's call them and invite for an interview. " Jane said with a frown.

An accomplished woman sat in the conference room and looked out of the window. " I haven't thought about Tracy's death for ten years. It's been twelve years. "

Jane frowned and sighed. " I'm sorry that we now have to bother you with it, Mrs. Hamilton. "

The woman waved the comment away. " Is it true that this monster is finally dead. "

Masterson nodded slowly. " Yeah, he shot himself. "

" What a coward. ", Mrs. Hamilton said and looked at the two detectives. " Do you have children? "

Masterson shook his head.

Jane hesitated and nodded. " Yes. A daughter, she's three years old. "

Mrs. Hamilton smiled softly. " At this age children are so wonderful. They discover the world, want to know everything and are still so innocent. "

Jane smiled and nodded. " Yes, they are. "

Mrs. Hamilton became serious and looked at Jane. " Then you also know that the death of your own child leaves a hole in the heart. A deep, abysmal, soulless, black hole. My marriage failed because Tracy's death. I see you're also married. "

Jane looked at her wedding band and twisted it. " Yes. "

" Pray that you never have to endure something horrible like the death of your own daughter, Detective Rizzoli. "

Jane swallowed hard and cleared her throat. " Did you noticed anything odd? Has Tracy behaved differently? Or had she had a new boyfriend? "

Mrs. Hamilton shook her head and sniffed. " No, Tracy was completely clamped in her medical studies. She had no time for a boyfriend. She was a good kid. "

Masterson looked in the file. " You said that you've been waiting a week before you've reported Tracy as missing. Why? "

Mrs. Hamilton sighed and frowned. " She was a grown woman. She had her own life ... her own goals. We gave her her space. "

Jane came back into the bullpen and sighed loudly. " That was an unsuccessful attempt. "

Korsak sighed and put down his glasses. " Damnit. "

Jane sat down and rubbed the bridge of her nose. " Right. We have nothing and Mrs. Hamilton is really embittered. Well ... I can understand her. If something happen to Alexis ... ", she stopped. " No, I don't want to go there. "

Korsak nodded and looked around. " Where's Masterson. Did kill him and hid his body? "

Jane frowned and laughed. " No, he's in the café to get a new caffein fix."

" Stanley's coffee? Yuck! "

Jane made a face. " Ugh. "

Maura came with a paper cup into the bullpen. " Ugh what? "

Jane pointed at the cup. " Is that coffee? And ... more important ... is it your fancy coffee? "

Maura hesitated for a moment. " Yes? "

Jane grabbed the paper cup. " Thank God. No yucky Stanley coffee. ", she said and sipped the coffee. But then she made a face. " Blech! Maura, you lied shamelessly. Where is your hives? "

Maura burst with Korsak out in guffaws. " I didn't lie. Indirectly maybe. I said: Yes. Question mark. "

Jane narrowed her eyes and growled. " You pay for that. ", she pointed at Korsak. " And you're an old traitor, Brutus.

"

Korsak held his hands up in defense. " I've done nothing. "

Jane smirked conspiratorially. " Yeah, yeah. Whatever. "

Maura smirked and kissed Jane's cheek. " You wanna tell him? "

Korsak raised his eyebrows. " Tell me what? "

Jane looked at him and wrapped a arm around Maura's waist. " Wanna be a godfather again? "

Korsak looked surprised at Maura. " Doc, you're pregnant again? "

Maura smiled broadly. " Not yet. But we want to be pregnant again. "

Korsak smirked at Jane. " We. It sounds like Jane get pregnant too. "

" Well, in theory I'll be pregnant too. ", Jane said. " Irregular sex, odd ... uh ... delicious food, mood swings. And such stuff. "

" Who have irregular sex, eat odd and have mood swings?", Masterson wanted to know as he entered the bullpen and smoked.

Jane streched her back and stifled a yawn. " You if you don't butt out. "

Maura rolled her eyes and smiled.

Masterson grinned as he sat down at his desk. " You are always so charming. "

" And I'm so confused that you're so close already. ", Korsak said and drew his eyebrows together. " Yesterday you almost bit off your heads. "

Jane, Korsak and Masterson made their way through the lobby to follow a new lead.

" Jane. ", came a voice out of the direction of the café.

Jane turned in the direction to see her wife. " Yeah? "

Maura didn't said anything. She walked straight to her wife, grabbed Jane's head and kissed Jane softly.

The people in the lobby stopped with whatever they did as they witness action.

Angela came into the building and stopped when she saw what her two girls did in front of the entire deparment and smiled.

Korsak cleared his throat and inspected his nails.

Masterson raised his eyebrows and looked away.

Jane was surprised by Maura's kiss and frowned. Then past memories flooded her brain. How she wanted quietly slip away from the deparment after Maura had rejected her four months after her confession of love. As Maura called after her as she reached the front door. And how Maura almost flew towards her and as Maura gently kissed her without hesitation. And how her heart began to beat wildly at their very first kiss in front of the entire BPD. Jane smiled as she put her hands on her wife's hips and pulled away. " What was that for? "

Maura licked her lips and took a deep breath. " I just wanted to refresh some good old memories. "

Jane smiled broadly. " It worked. "

Maura smiled too. " Yes, it did. "

Korsak cleared his throat again and pointed at the front door. " Jane ... uh ... maybe we ... can follow our new lead now? "

Jane was immediately back in the now and than and cleared her throat. " Right. Um ... I probably should go. We have a lead. "

Maura gave Jane another kiss. " I've heard that. Be careful and come home in one piece. "

Jane stomped her foot and raised her eyebrows. " Damnit, I thought I could visit my friends in hospital and enjoy the food there. "

Maura chuckled and shook her head as she released her wife.

Masterson walked beside Jane and raised an eyebrow. " Damn, that was hot. ", he whispered.

Jane made a face and pushed the door open. " Shut the fuck up! "

" Is this the Rizzoli style? "

" Why? Jealous? "

" If handsome women like Maura throw themselves at you. " Yes. ", Masterson said.

Korsak grinned at him and looked at Jane. " You should see her exes."

" Damn. ", Masterson said and punched his left palm.

Jane grinned and rolled her eyes. " Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. ", she pointed at the unmarked car. " Shall we? "

Maura stared at the unknown, mysterious man and frowned. "I must have missed out something. But what? What I don't see? What are you hiding from me? ", she waited nut the dead man didn't answered her questions.

Someone cleared his throat and Maura spun around.

Susie smiled while she blushed. " Sorry, Dr. Isles. "

Maura sighed and smiled. " It's okay. What can I do for you. "

Susie held up a few files and frowned. " Uh ... these case files have been submitted for you. "

Maura looked confused and took the files. " I haven't requested any files. For what case are those? "

Susie was confused like her and shrugged. " The man has just said that I should hand you personally them and no one else. Then he disappeared. "

A knot formed in Maura's stomach and she opened the top case file. The frown deepened instantly." These are ... old autopsy reports of the murdered women. I ... what the hell is going on? ", she looked up and saw Susie's wide eyes. " I'm sorry. I ... I just live too long together with Detective Rizzoli. "

Susie smiled broadly and waved. " I heard a lot worse ... especially from Detective Rizzoli. "

Maura had to laugh and nodded in agreement. " True. Uh ... thank you for those. "

Susie nodded again and disappeared as fast as she appeared.

Maura sighed loudly and walked to her office. Shen needed time to study the new evidences.

Jane came frustrated in Maura's office and paused when she saw that her wife read engrossed in a stack of files. " Is this a good reading? Or do you intend to ignore me forever? "

Maura didn't looked up. " I didn't ignored you. You just came in, Jane. "

Jane had a smile on her lips and sat down in a chair. " What is that? "

" Old case files. Someone dropped them here. "

" And of what case? "

Maura closed the file and looked at Jane. " Of the murders of the women which we found on the wall in the warehouse. "

Jane drew her eyebrows together. " I didn't knew you'd requested them. "

Maura stood up and sighed. " I didn't. "

Now Jane frowned. " I am confuse. "

" Me too. ", Maura replied

Jane tought for a moment and raised her eyebrows. "Let us understand it. You uh ... have ... not requested old case files but a good samaritan has it delivered here in spite? "

Maura slowly nodded. " Exactly. "

Jane tought again about it and decided to drop it for now. " Did you found anything interesting? "

Maura shrugged and scratched her ear. " I have to go through the files in peace. Some of them are very inaccurate and I also have problems with the handwrittings. "

Jane bursted out laughing and waved. "You can decipher encrypted letters, but have problems with the doctor doodle? Oh my ... "

Maura snorted and rolled her eyes. " You are so not funny. "

Jane calmed down and took a deep breath. " **Oh **... yes, I am. Let me see those reports. "

" Fine. ", Maura said and handed Jane one of the file. " We'll see who laughs last. "

Jane shortened the distance to the file, extended it again, frowned, narrowed her eyes and tried to say the words quietly, raising her eyebrows, eyes narrowed again, frowned deeply and sighed. She drew her eyebrows together as she looked at her wife which chuckled and threw the file back at the desk. " No sow can read that. "

Maura started to laugh in amusement and Jane crossed her arms. " Don't be childish, Jane. "

Jane pouted. " I am not. "

Maura rounded her desk and put her hands on Jane's shoulders. " Oh, yes, you are. told you that even I have problems to read it. "

Jane huffed and looked away.

Maura smiled and ran her hands up and down on Jane's arms. " How was your lead? "

Jane exhaled loudly. " As frustrating as this handwritting. "

Maura kissed her cheek and sighed. " Let me pack in the files and then we can go home. "

Jane stood up immediately. " Sounds good to me. "

The couple arrived in the entrance hall of the Department and Jane discovered Masterson and Korsak. "Hey guys, do you feel like coming with us and to sip a beer on our porch? "

Masterson looked long at her and shrugged. " Sure. "

Korsak beamed and nodded in agreement. " Yeah, sounds good. "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed.

Jane beamed and grabbed her phone. " I'll write Frankie. "

" Jane! ", Maura said warningly.

Jane looked innocently at her. " What? "

Maura dropped her shoulders. " Nothing. "


	6. Chapter 6

Maura sat with Korsak, Frankie and Masterson on the porch while Alexis tried to chase after Jo Friday. " Jane, we have no more drinks. ", she called in sing sang over her shoulder.

Jane came up with four beer and a glass of red wine on the porch and frowned. "So I haven't, however, imagined the whole thing. ", she grumbled.

Maura took the glass of wine and smiled sweetly. " What did you just said? "

Jane snorted and shook her head. " Nothing. "

Masterson hid his smile behind the neck of the bottle.

Korsak pretended to be busy with his tie.

And Frankie ... Frankie bursted out laughing.

Jane growled and sat down next to her wife. " Asshole. "

" I love you too. ", he laughed.

Maura chuckled and sipped her wine.

Masterson grinned and followed her example. "If I may ask ... Why haven't you mutually accepted your last names. I mean ... Rizzoli and Isles, sounds like a good crime series. "

Jane choked on her beer and coughed laughing while Maura chuckled in amusement.

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Yeah, sounds great. The new crime series: Rizzoli and Isles - The relaxed everyday lives of two criminologists without murder and manslaughter. Sounds **amazing**. "

Maura laughed and punched against Janes shoulder. " Jane, be nice. It is a legitimate question. We have not thought about it personally. We were so busy with the wedding planning and with the pregnancy that it is not even come to mind to take this into consideration. And so we just stayed Rizzoli and ... Isles. But Alexis carries both of our last names. "

Masterson frowned with a smile on his lips. " So Alexis' complete name is: Rizzoli **and** Isles Alexis? "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed.

Jane broke with the three men into peals of laughter." That was really good. ", she laughed.

" Should I pronounce your full name, Jane? ", Maura threatened her.

Jane suddenly became serious and stared at her wife which resulted that the men laughed even louder.

" Is he that bad? ", Masterson laughed.

Korsak laughed and wipped his eyes. " He is ... special. "

" Oh my da ... ", Frankie begun to sing and stopped immediately as Jane glared at him.

Masterson lowered his eyebrows and smirked. " No way! "

Jane exhaled loudly and dropped her shoulders.

" **No way**! ", Masterson laughed out loud. " Oh my ... You have all my sympathy. "

" Thank you. ", Jane growled and sipped her beer. "

Alexis came running to her new best friend Masterson, bounced against his legs and crawled up into his lap.

Maura sighed and shookk her head. " Carefully, Alexis. "

Alexis didn't paid attention to her Mommy and inspected exactly Masterson's hairless face. " Why don't you have hairs in your face? ", she wanted to know and Masterson frowned. " Uncle Korsak has a lot of hairs in the face. And Uncle Frankie has a lot hairs ... ", she pointed to her chest and frowned. " here. ", then she shook her head. " But Mommy and Mama have nowhere hairs. "

Jane spit out the sip of beer several meter afar from the place she was sitting while Maura painfully choked on her wine.

Frankie felt the need to puke and closed his eyes. " Far too much informations, too much infomations. I want to gouge out my eyes. "

Korsak had eyes which were as big as saucers. Even for him, has just been revealed too much private.

Masterson's jaw had dropped to the ground and he had turned crimson. " Uh ... ", was all he could say.

Jane stood up embarrassed and took her daughter on the arm. " Uh ... I ... we ... um ... we five will never again mention what just happened. "

The four present people nodded in agreement.

Alexis looked confused at Jane.

Jane held her gaze and kissed Alexis' forehead. " Baby, why don't you go and ask Nonna whether she is playing with you? And when bedtime is coming, Mommy and I will come to you and read you a bedtime story. "

Alexis nodded enthusiastically and ran back into the house.

Jane dropped her head to her chest and sighed loudly.

Masterson cleeared his throat. " A very ... um ... bright child you both have. "

Maura flushed deeply and looked at her feet.

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head. " Lord, give me health and strength ... and a ton of concrete. "

" Why would you need a ton of concrete? ", Maura asked confused.

Jane growled and sipped her beer. " So I can murder someone and put the body parts in concrete. "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

Jane dropped her sholders and frowned. " What? "

Maura didn't answer and went into the house.

Jane looked confused after her. " Wha ... Maura? ", she said louder but she didn't got an response. " **Maura? **"

Masterson looked at Frankie and Korsak and started to laugh with the two men. " Is this always that way? "

Frankie waved and sipped his beer. " This is harmless. "

" Oh, my goodness. ", Masterson said and laughed heartly.

Jane changed into her sleeping clothes and frowned deeply. " I can't believe that you turned you back to me. "

Maura looked out of the bathroom and raised her eyebrows. " This is your biggest concern? "

Jane made a face and grinned. " No? "

Maura shook her head and disappeared again.

Jane walked into the bathroom and crossed her arms. " Tell me, what troubles this wonderful brain of yours? "

Maura looked at the reflexion of Jane in the mirror and bit her lower lip. " Everything. The case, those files I didn't requested, that Alexis has made this statement about ... us. Everything. "

Jane drew her eyebrows together as she looked down. " Well, beside this freak, who shoot himself, no one died ... **Now**. And Alexis ... Maura she's three. She didn't thought about what she was saying. Yes, it was embarrassing. But we'll get through it together . Let's just ... be embarrassed together. Okay? "

Maura looked long at her and a smile played on her lips. " For my sake. "

Jane rolled her eyes and grinned. " Great. Now come to bed. I want to show you something. "

Jane suppresed a loud sigh and counted to ten. " I said I want to show it. I didn't said I want to tell it. "

" But ... "

Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and growled. " Jesus Christ, **come on. **"

" Jane! ", Maura whimpered.

Jane came the next morning with a paper cup of coffee into the bullpen and stopped as Korsak stared at her. " What? Do I have I something in my face? "

" To be exact ... yes. ", Korsak replied with a grin.

Jane sat down at her desk and exhaled loudly. " Oh, so funny. I meant something that doesn't belong there. Why did you stare at me as I came in? "

Korsak shrugged and raised his eyebrows. " I didn't **stare.** I was just ... looking. "

Jane pierced him with her gaze and drew her eyrbrows together. " **Oh my ... you must be fucking kidding me! **"

Korsak made big eyes. " I didn't do anything. "

Jane jumped up from her chair and made a face. " I'm your former partner and you imagine me naked? Korsak, that's ... eww. "

Korsak turned crimson and drew his eyebrows together. I didn't imagine **you **naked. "

" His thoughts were with Maura. ", Masterson state as he entered the bullpen with a stack of files.

Jane shoot Korsak a dirty look.

Korsak went pale and he held up his hands. " I swear, they weren't. "

Jane snorted and nodded to the files. " What are those? "

" Files. ", Masterson answered short and sweet.

Jane raised her eyebrows and leaned forwad on her elbows. " Wow. Really? "

Masterson looked up and smirked. " Yes, really. "

" Care to share? "

" Maybe. "

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed the first file. " Are these case files for us of considerable importance? "

Masterson grabbed the file and sighed. " No. Those are from Baltimore. An old case too. "

Jane turned serious and waited for an explanation. " One of your cases? "

Masterson nodded slowly and looked up. " My last case in Baltimore. "

Jane looked concerned at him. " What happened in Baltimore that you left? "

Masterson closed the file and shoved them away. " It's a long story and I prefer not to talk about it. "

Jane nodded and droüüed the topic. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the board. " We have no hot lead. Maybe we should ... "

" No. ", Masterson said stern. " We caught it, we got it. "

Jane stared at him with open mouth and drew her eyebrows together. " Excuse me? "

Masterson sat up straight and straightened his shoulders. " I said no. I'm so sick and tired that we give up immediately if we have no new track. We shout that we'll get justice for the victims but as soon as it's a cold case it has no longer a priority. What about the justice for these women? Are these women and their families nothing is worth anymore? "

Jane looked at him staggered and frowned. " Okay, where did that came from? "

Masterson snorted and stood up without a word.

Korsak drew his eyebrows together and looked at his former partner. " What has happened? "

Jane shrugged and scratched her neck. " I don't know what crawled up his ass ad died. Shall I go after him? "

Korsak frowned. " Would you like it if I would follow you after something like that? "

Jane wrinkled her nose. " Hell, no. "

Korsak nodded. " There you got your answer. "

Jane sighed and rubbed her right eyebrow. " Fine, but I have no good feeling with that. What if ... "

" What does Maura always say about sentences that start with ' What if ... '? ", Korsak cut her off teasingly.

Jane stared with open mouth at him and frowned in disbelief. " Really? **Really**, Korsak? Again a traitor? God, how I hate you. "

Korsak chuckled and put his glasses on his nose. " I love you too, Jane. But I would never admit it. "

Jane chuckled too and looked at him. " You know that I'm not deaf, right? "

Korsak hit his forehead with his right palm and rolled his eyes. " Did I really said it aout loud? Damnit. "

" You are getting old, Korsak. ", Jane teased him.

Korsak looked at her with mocked pain. " That hurt, Jane. That really hurt deep down in my heart. "

Jane smirked and shook her head. " Alright, playtime is over. Let's get back to work. "

Korsak saluted and nodded. " Yes, Ma'am. "

Jane throw at him a dirty look and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura entered the bullpen and slowed her steps down as she recognized that Korsak watched every step she's made. She stopped at Jane's desk and frowned a little. " Jane? "

Jane sighed and was engrossed in her notices. " Yeah? "

Maura looked down and frowned more. " Uh ... why is Sergeant Korsak watching me? "

Now Jane looked up and glanced at her partner. " Don't even ask. I don't ask but I got pictures in my head ... uh ... No I can't even descipe them, I think about suicide or I wantblinding as punishment for things in the past I have done. Feel free to choose for me. **Hey**, we're married. Isn't that a great opportunity to punish me? "

Maura looked extremly confused and drew her eyebrows together. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

Jane sighed deeply and waved. " You know what? Never mind. Why are you here? Is it already lunch time? "

Maura put a stack of files on Jane's stack of files.

Jane frowned deeply and looked slowly up at her wife. " Thank you? Before you showed up I hadn't enough paper work to do. I love you too. "

Maura rolled her eyes and hit softly Jane's shoulder. " Well, that was my paper work I had to do for the day. "

Jane looked at her watch and was confused. " Are you going home? "

" No, ", Maura replied and smiled. " but now I have time to do all the funny stuff. Like two autopsies. "

Jane growled and wrinkled her nose. " Why is that funny? ... ", she pulled her eyebrows together. " **And why in hell are you already done with your paper work? **", she asked in a way too high pitched voice.

Maura had to chuckle. " I am a very talented woman. "

Jane now **had **to stare at her wife and her mouth hung open. " I ... well ... you ... uh ... but ... "

Maura looked at her and waited with a amused smile and raised her eyebrows.

Jane cleared her voice and looked at the files. " Why do those files ... files lay on my desk? "

Maura laughed shortly and opened the file on top of the stack. " I found something very interesting. All those women were were tied up, tortured for hours, all were sexual assaulted and they were all strangled to death. "

Jane drew confused her eyebrows together. " Yeah, but that's not really new. "

Maura opened three case files from Jane's stack. " But look at that. All these women were students on colleges. "

Jane sat up straight and was focused. " You're right and mostly on private ones like Benjamin Franklin Institute of Technology, Boston Architectural College, Bunker Hill Community College, Newbury College and BCU. ", she paused for a moment. " So ... if this is no coincidence. And I do not believe in coincidences. "

Maura sighed deeply. " That's not all. "

Now Jane was interested. " What else did you found? "

Maura pointed at her head and smiled.

Jane looked confused at her and then at Korsak. " They were all above average intelligence? "

Maura rolled her eyes. " No. "

" They all had green eyes. ", Korsak threw in.

Maura sighed and shook her head. "No wonder that I've never won a charade with the two of you. They had all the shades of blond. From ashy, nordic blond, light blond, straw blonde, white blonde, medium blonde, ... dark blonde, golden blonde and wheat blonde, ... flaxen blonde and auburn. "

Jane closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows as her headache started. " Thank you very much, Dr. Isles. Now ... did you missed any shade? "

Maura nodded in agreement. " I'm sure I did. "

Jane exhaled loudly but then her eyes shoot open. " Wait ... all the victims were students at colleges here in the area of Boston and they were blond. If our unknown hasn't chosen his victims randomly ... "

Maura looked at her wife questioningly. " You mean the perpetrator has spied on his victims? "

Jane nodded in agreement.

Korsakdrew his eyebrows together. " Maybe he was an employee of these colleges. "

" Possibaly. ", Jane said.

Maura shook her head. " He doesn't look like a professor or a PhD student."

Jane looked at her wife and pursed her lips. " Now we are a little derogatory, Dr. Isles. "

Maura opened her mouth and closed it again like a fish out of water. " I ... I mean ... um ... From experience I know that professors or PhD students ... um ... not sure how should I say ... um ... "

Jane raised her eyebrows and smiled broadly. " Relax. We know what you mean. Usually they're not tattooed until below the hairline. "

" Maybe a janitor. ", Korsak said.

Maura smiled in agreement and nodded.

"That's one approach.", Jane said and stood up. " Let's show the photo on the campuses around. Maybe someone recognize him. "

Maura hesitated for a moment. " Where is Ryan? "

Jane put on her jacket and frowned. " He ... fight against his own demnons of the past right now. "

Maura frowned in concern. " What did you said to him? "

Jane stopped dead in her track and raised her eyebrows. " Wha ... why would I have something wrong to him? "

Maura lowered her chin and glanzed at her wife wille Korsak chuckled.

Jane sighed and shrugged. " He showed up with files, I asked him what it was, he said files, I asked if they were important for our current case, he said no and that they were from his last case in Baltimore, I asked if her want to tell us about, he said no, I wanted to leave our case to the Cold Case Unit, he freaked out and disappeared. That's all. "

Korsak nodded agreein and looked at Maura. " It's true. No bad word was said. "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " I can be an ass but I am not always the bad guy ... no ... wait ... girl. Now, are you coming, Maura? "

" Where? ", Maura wanted to know.

Jane pointed to the door and frowned. " To the colleges. You surely have some funny connections. "

" I was at the BCU, Jane. "

" I meant with the students. "

Korsak laughed and Maura rolled her eyes.

The trio entered the office of the director of the Bunker Hill Community College.

Maura looked around and smiled. " Thank you that you take the time for us, Director Johnson. "

Jane rolled annoyed her eyes. " Yes, thank you that you are offering us your precious time so that you can help us in a current investigation. "

Since they had met the very young and attractive director of the college he had only eyes for Maura, even if she ignored all of his overtures. It still annoyed Jane.

He sat down behind his expensive oversized teak desk and linked his hands while he leand back in his braggart desk chair. " So ... how can I help? "

Jane swallowed hard and showed him the photo of John Doe. "

Do you know this man? "

" Well, ", Johnson said and raised an eyebrow. " I see and _know _a lot of people within a year. It's possible. Which subject he has occupied? "

Jane had to fight the urge to laugh and looked at her feets shortly. _Really?_ she thought for herself. " We rather assume that he was employed by you. "

Johnson grunted and laughed arrogantly. " No. No, definitely not. Someone like him, I would never hire. "

Jane gritted her teeth. " You wouldn't hire him but would give him a college place? "

Johnson shrugged. " Company policy. We have to accept scholarships like everyone else our college as well. Time has changed. "

Jane clenched her left hand into a fist. " Yes, ", she said bitterly. " it's such a hard time for **righteous** people. "

Johnson looked at her long and smiled. " What college did you visit, Detective Rizzoli? "

" A good one. ", Jane replied with a smile. " It's called **The College of Life**. While you have you tipped a drink after another in your batty fraternity house, I have worked side jobstill my fingers had bled and I collected my life experience in the real world, with real work. That college I've visit. "

Maura pressed her lips together and exhaled loudly. She wasn't angry with Jane, she was annoyed by Johnson, with his arrogant and inflated ego.

Korsak wrote down his notes and smiled shyly.

Jane took a deep breath. " Is there someone with whom we can talk about **their **employees? "

Johnson nodded in agreement. " Dagmar Peters. "

" Where can we find her? "

" In the cafeteria. "

Jane rolled her eyes and started to walk. " Of course. We, the common herd. "

Maura followed her wife at the feet. " Jane? "

Jane sighed and shook head. " Maura, I'm sorry. I know I've been gone too far but this guy ... "

" Was an arrogant scumbag. ", Maura cut her off.

Jane's eyes went wide and she pulled her head back. " Maura! "

Maura smirked. " What? Are you the only one who is allowed to say something like that? "

" He was a potential suitor. "

" The only thing he has worshiped were my boobs, my M.D., my bank account and the name Isles. He doesn't have worshiped my person as how you do it. "

Jane drew dramatically her eyebrows together. " I ... Maura ... I swear to God ... Stop it or ... "

Maura smiled mysteriously. " Or what? "

Jane exhaled loudly and gritted her teeth.

Korsak cleared his throat. " I hope you guys know that I'm still here. "

Maura looked at him and blushed a little. " Of course we know that, Sergeant. "

Jane closed her eyes and cursed the day. " That'S all I needed. ", she mumbled and sighed.

Maura smiled and followed her wife in the cafeteria.

Jane stopped by a employee of the cafeteria and showed her badge. " Boston Police. WE like to talk to Dagmar Peters. "

The man pointed to a woman behind a counter.

Jane smiled at him and walked to that woman who was maybe at the end of fourty but looked like she already had seen to much in her life. " Dagmar Peters? "

The red-haired woman looked with her blue eyes at Jane. " Yes? "

Jane showed her the badge too. " Boston Police. "

Dagmar went as pale as death. " Police? What have Toby have done this time? God, this boy will kill me? "

Jane looked confused at her and then put an hand at the woman's arm to sooth her. " We're not here because Toby. ", she said with a hint of a smile and showed Dagmar the photo of John Doe. " We are here because of him. Do you know him? "

Dagmar looked long at the photo and he breath got caught. " My God, that is Fred Sinclair. What happened to him? "

" He killed himself. ", Jane said softly. " What do you know about him? "

Dagmar shook her head and sighed. " Not much. He just worked for an half year here. He was a very quite person, very withdrawn."

Jane nodded and looked at Korsak. " What he moody or even openly aggressive against other people? "

Dagmar shook her head and sighed. " No, he was always very kind. As I said, very quite. He once said to me that he had to move away very often. As I asked him why Fred said that some horrile things had happened in his life and that he wanted to forget them that's why he always was on the road. Why do you inverstigate in his suicide? What kind of Detectives are you? "

Jane realized that they had forgot to introduce themselves. " I'm sorry, we are the Detectives Rizzoli and Korsak, this is our collegue Dr. Isles. We're from homicide. "

" Homicide. ", Dagmar almost whispered. " What have he done? "

Korsak sighed. " We assume that he committed murders all across the United States... since fifteen years. "

Dagmar had to brace herself and Jane held her at the arm. " Murders. Are those the horrible things he mentioned? "

Maura nodded. " We must assume, unfortunately. "

Dagmar shook her head in disbelief. " He was such a nice man. "

Jane frowned and looked at her. " He never has harassed other women? "

" No. "

" Do you know his current adress? "

Dagmar nodded wth hollow eyes. " Yes. "


	8. Chapter 8

Jane desperately groaned and rubbed her face with both hands as she leaned back in her chair. " Jesus Christ in heaven. What's going on? "

Korsak sighed and shrugged. " Well, it looked like a good lead ... until now. "

" I had a feeling that we were so close ... ", Jane pointed the size with her thumb and her index finger and frowned. " _So close _to solve this damn case. And now ... we're at the beginning. God damnit, I should have become a bus driver. Then I would be at home at six and enjoy my everyday's life. "

Maura drew her eyebrows confused together and shook her head. " Why bus driver? "

" Because ... ", Jane replied and looked at her wife. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. " Never mind. "

Maura sighed loudly. " You do know that we would have never met if you would be a bus driver, do you? "

Korsak grinned and shrugged his eyebrows.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Yes, Maura, I know. You already mentioned it once. "

" Did I? ", Maura asked perplex.

Jane looked up and stared unashamed. "Yes, you did. Did you really forgot that? It was there as Giovanni wanted to ... God, please forgive me ... lick you face. "

Maura shuddered at the thought. " Please don't remind me on that. "

Jane grinned and shrugged. " It was fun though. "

Maura rolled her eyes. " You just liked to pretend that we are a lesbian couple. "

Jane smirked and looked shortly at Korsak who grinned. " Well ... we are, aren't we? "

Maura sighed and dropped her shoulders. " I give up. "

Jane raised her arms in victory and beamed. " I won! _I_ won a discussion with the brilliant Dr. Maura Isles! "

Maura rolled her eyes but a smile was on her lips. " Jane, you're such a child sometimes. "

Jane beamed at her wife. " But I won. "

" Who won what? ", Masterson asked as he entered the bullpen.

Jane beamed at him. " I won a discussion with Maura. "

Masterson stopped in the movement to sit down and frowned. " Wow. ", he said impressed.

Jane bowed a little and grinned. " Thank you. "

Maura rolled her eyes. " It is such a good idea to work with your wife _and _your ex-boyfriend. "

Masterson stared at her in disbelieve. " Was that sarcasm? "

Maura narrowed her eyes. " No. "

" Who taught her that? "

Jane pointed proudly with her thumbs on herself. " _Me_! "

Masterson pulled the corners of his mouth downward. " Good job, Rizzoli. "

Jane bowed again to thank him.

Maura shook her head frantically. " I ... can take it anymore. "

Jane laughed and grabbed her wife's wrist as Maura wanted to leave the bullpen. " Okay, we are professional again. Stay. "

Masterson smiled as he saw the face of Maura and furrowed his eyebrows. " Do we have anything new? "

Jane stood up, walked to the board and tapped at the photo of Fred. " Actually we have. His name is Fred Sinclair, He was employed as a cleaner at all colleges the victims studied at ... so far we know. "

Masterson nodded slowly. " Was this his real name. "

Korsak shook his head. " No, we already checked that. "

Masterson closed his eyes. " God. "

Jane held up a hand. " Wait a minute. We got somewhere. We and the CSU already were at his apartment. It was clean ... too clean. "

" We think that's why we found him at the warehouse. ", Korsak said.

Jane nodded in agreement. " Fred has entrusted to a colleague that he has done terrible things. We think that the warehouse was his retreat. A collection point for his activities. "

Maura licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. " These are classic signs of borderline personality disorder. BPD is a cluster-B personality disorder, the essential feature of which is a pattern of marked impulsivity and instability of affects,interpersonal relationships and self image. The pattern is present by early adulthood and occurs across a variety of situations and symptoms usually include intense fears of abandonment and intense anger and irritability, the reason for which others have difficulty understanding. People with BPD often engage in idealization and devaluation of others, alternating between high positive regard and great disappointment. Self-harm and suicidal behavior are common. The disorder is recognized by the Dioagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders. Because a personality disorder is a pervasive, enduring, and inflexible pattern of maladaptive inner experiences and pathological behavior, there is a general reluctance to diagnose personality disorders before adolescence or early adulthood. However, some emphasize that without early treatment symptoms may worsen. There is an ongoing debate about the terminology of this disorder, especially the suitability of the word "borderline". The ICD-10 manual refers to the disorder as _Emotionally unstable personality disorder_ and has similar diagnostic criteria. There is related concern that the diagnosis of BPD stigmatizes people with BPD and supports discriminatory practices because it suggests that the personality of the individual is flawed. In the DSM-5 the name of the disorder remains the same. Impulsive behavior is common, including: sbstance or alcohol abuse, eating disorders, unprotected sex or indiscriminate sex with multiple partners, reckless spending and reckless driving. Impulsive behavior may also include leaving jobs or relationships, running away and self-injury. People with BPD act impulsively because it gives them immediate relief from their emotional pain. However in the long term people with BPD suffer increased pain from the shame and guilt that follow such actions. A cycle often begins in which people with BPD feel emotional pain, engage in impulsive behavior to relieve that pain, feel shame and guilt over their actions, feel emotional pain from the shame and guilt and then experience stronger urges to engage in impulsive behavior to relieve the new pain. As time goes on, impulsive behavior may become an automatic response to emotional pain. People with BPD can be very sensitive to the way others treat them, feeling intense joy and gratitude at perceived expressions of kindness, and intense sadness or anger at perceived criticism or hurtfulness. Their feelings about others often shift from positive to negative after a disappointment, a perceived threat of losing someone, or a perceived loss of esteem in the eyes of someone they value. This phenomenon, sometimes called splitting or black-and-white thinking, includes a shift from idealizing others to devaluing them. ", she waited that someone cut her off but it never happened so she continued. " Combined with mood disturbances, idealization and devaluation can undermine relationships with family, friends, and self-image can also change rapidly from positive to negative. While strongly desiring intimacy, people with BPD tend toward insecure, avoidant or ambivalent, or fearfully preoccupied attachment patterns in relationships, and they often view the world as dangerous and malevolent. BPD is linked to increased levels of chronic stress and conflict in romantic relationships, decreased satisfaction of romantic partners, abuse and unwanted pregnancy. However, these factors appear to be linked to personality disorders in general. Manipulation to obtain nurturance is considered to be a common feature of BPD by many who treat the disorder, as well as by the DSM-IV. However, some mental health professionals caution that an overemphasis on, and an overly broad definition of, manipulation can lead to misunderstanding and prejudicial treatment of people with BPD within the health care system. Self-harming or suicidal behaviour is one of the core diagnostic criteria in the DSM IV-TR. Management of and recovery from this behavior can be complex and challenging. The lifetime risk of suicide among people with BPD is between 3% and 10%. There is evidence that men diagnosed with BPD are approximately twice as likely to commit suicide as women diagnosed with BPD. There is also evidence that a considerable percentage of men who commit suicide may have undiagnosed BPD. Self-injury is common and may take place with or without suicidal intent. The reported reasons for non-suicidal self-injury or NSSI differ from the reasons for suicide for NSSI include expressing anger, self-punishment, generating normal feelings, often in response to dissociation, and distracting oneself from emotional pain or difficult circumstances. In contrast, suicide attempts typically reflect a belief that others will be better off following the suicide. Both suicidal and non-suicidal self-injury are a response to feeling negative emotions. Sexual abuse can be a particular trigger for suicidal behavior in adolescents with BPD tendencies. "

Jane blinked a few times. " Done?"

Maura smiled and nodded. " Yes. "

Jane grinned broadly. " God, I was afraid that your head explodes when you go on. "

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. " Then why didn't you cut me off like always? "

Jane's grin grew wide. " Because I actually love it when you spit your funny facts at us and I wanted to know and I wanted to know how big your wealth of knowledge really is ... _and _I wanted to know whether a human skull really can explode on its own. "

Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head. " You are _really_ impossible, Jane. "

Korsak and Masterson chuckled in amusement.

Frankie looked into the bullpen. " Jane. "

Jane chuckled herself and looked in his direction. " Yeah? "

" Do you have a minute? I'd like to show you something. "

Jane stood up and nodded. " Sure. Korsak, you hold the position? "

Korsak nodded. " Sure. "

Maura waited until her wife was gone and walked to Masterson's desk. " Ryan, can we ... uh ... talk? "

Masterson shrugged and stood up. " If ' talk ' means making out, why not? "

Maura threw a dirty look at him and Masterson started to laugh. " I was just kidding, Maura. Let's go. "

" Everybody wants to talk but not to me. ", Korsak mumbled to himself and looked over his glasses.

Maura walked into her office and pured herself a cup of coffee. " Do want to have a coffee? "

Masterson shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. " Maura, what's wrong? "

Maura took a deep breath and licked her lips. " Jane told me about your little ... outburst. So I have to ask: What's wrong? "

Masterson sighed and shrugged. " It was a bad timing, that's all. No big secret. "

" Sure? ", the M.E. wanted to know.

" Yeah, I'm sure. "

Maura sat down behind her desk and sipped her coffee. " So ... tell me. Why did you leave Baltimore? "

" Why did you leave New York? ", Masterson replied

Maura shrugged with her eyebrows and put the cup on her desk. " The opportunity was offered to me become the Chief Medical Examinor of the Commonwealth Massachussets after my predecessor retired. "

Masterson nodded slowly and sat down on the couch because he knew all too well that this conversation wasn't over yet. " Well, I left Baltimore for the same reason, besides the part with the Chief Medical Examiner and the retire. I got a better job in Boston offered and I heard that it would be with the great Detective Jane Rizzoli and I took my chance because I want to work with the best. And Jane definately is the best. "

Maura sighed and looked long at him. " This is just a small piece of the truth, Ryan. I know you and I know when you lie or hide something from me. An you _do_ hide something. Because ... in the past you didn't freak out just because someone said something wrong in the wrong time. "

Masterson sighed andswallowed hard. " Maura, please ... I don't want to talk about it now. "

Maura was right her wife and her ex-boyfriend weren't that different at all. " Then when? When do you want to talk about it. Because ... Ryan we came that far in such a short time. We came from collegues to friends. You even befriended with Jane, and that isn's that easy. We ... we just talk about trivial things. No matter what happened in Baltimore, you can tell me, Ryan. I won't judge you for whatever has happened. I hope you know that. "

Masterson offered her a weak smile and nodded. He knew that he had to tell Maura and he knew that she wouldn't judge him. " I tell you after we solve this case. Then I invite you to dinner and tell you everything. ", he held up a hand as Maura was about to protest. " A dinner just as old friends, Maura. "

Maura nodded and smiled. " Okay. "

Masterson stood up and sighed heavily. " Alright, if we're done here I would like to go up again. "

Maura smiled broadly. " See you later? "

Masterson nodded as he walked out of the office. " Certainly. "

Maura sighed as she looked after him. She knew ... no, she _felt_ that something laid heavily on Masterson's shoulders. But she couldn't tell what. The only option she has had was to wait until this case was solved.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane stood in BRIC and looked at the **Wall **while she crossed her arms. " What do you got for me? "

Frankie tipped fast into his keyboard and frowned. " You said his alias was Fred Sinclair. So I sat there and pored over it. Then it hit me like a thunder. What if he have a family? So I checked it again. See what I have got. "

Jane drew her eyebrows together and re-read what he had found. " He had a wife. ", she said slowly.

Frankie nodded in agreement. " Mary Sinclair. They lived in the Dade Street. "

Jane frowned deeply and sighed. " One man and three adresses. He was good, he was really good. But why an warehouse, an apartment and a house? "

Frankie shrugged. " Maybe he allured is victims with his apartment. You know, pretending to be a single man saying they would a good time together and then he striked. "

Jane nodded slowly and grinned proudly at her little brother. " Yeah, that's an approach. I always knew that you will be a great Detective. "

Frankie furrowed his eyebrows. " You treated me like shit as I still was on partorl. "

Jane rolled her eyes and shrugged. " What shall I say? I am a woman, I had harder times before I became a Detective. However, let's go and talk to **Mrs.** **Sinclair**. I am curious about what she have to tell us."

Frankie smiled and grabbed his jacket.

Jane sat in the living room of the neglected house in the Dade Street and accepted a glass of water from the pregnant Mary Sinclair. " Thank you. Mrs. Sinclair, when was the last time you have seen your husband? "

Mary sat down in the arm chair and sighed. " About a week ago. "

Frankie frowned deeply. " Why didn't you report him as missing? "

Mary shrugged and supressed a sob. " It wasn't unusual that Fred wasn't at home for a while. He was always so busy because of his work. "

Jane nodded slowly. " Did you recognized that he had changed? Something in his personality or how he acted after he came home? "

Mary shook her blonde head and wipped a tear away. " No he was as always. He came home, we ate dinner and we talked. Well, he was a little cheerfully. But I didn't thought that it was a bad sign. "

Jane smileda little. She could understand that poor woman. Who would suppose that a cheerfully man suddenly committed suicide? She wouldn't either. " Did you knew that your husband had depressions? "

Mary shook her head again. " No. If I would have known that I would have make sure that Fred would get reasonable help. "

" Since when were you married? ", Frankie wanted to know.

Mary paused for a moment and looked at the ceiling. " Uh ... since four years. We got to know each other about seven years ago. "

" You both waited long. ", Jane said with a smile.

Mary chuckled shortly. " We wanted to make sure that it is the right thing we are doing. "

Jane nodded in agreement. " Mrs. Sinclair, do you know if your husband travelled a lot? "

Mary looked long at her. " Well, he have a lot of family at the west coast. Mainly he travelled every now and then to Seattle where he came from. "

Jane stood up and smiled apologizing. " Excuse me for a moment. "

Mary nodded and sobbed.

Jane went into the hall way and took her phone. She dailed a well known number until the called party accept the call. " Hey, Maura. Would you mind to check the very first autopsy report for me? ", she waited and rolled her eyes. " I don't need details, Maura, I just need the city where the first murder was committed. ", she waited again and sighedI am not in the department right know. I am in a one family house of the widow of Fred Sinclair. Shall I just go down in her basement? How should I explain that? ". she growled after a minute. " Please ... just check the city where the first body was found. Would you? ", Jane raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together while she listened to her wife's complaining. " Thank you. Thank you very much. See you soon. ", she hung up before Maura could go on. She walked back into the living room and smiled again. " What does every now and then mean? "

Mary hesitated for a moment. " It depend. Between every three to six months. Why is it important? And why does two homicide detectives inverstigate in the suicide of my husband. "

Frankie looked at his sister and frowned.

Jane took a deep breath. " We just want to make sure that everything is done correctly ad that we don't miss something. "

" Is it possible that my Fred was murdered? ", Mary wanted to know.

Jane raised her eyebrows and licked her lips. " That's what we investigate, Mrs. Sinclair. But for now we are done. Im case we have more questions ... please don't leave the city. "

Mary nodded and stood up. " Okay. "

Jane smiled broadly. " Thanks for taking you time for us. "

" If I can heöp anyhow. "

Frankie left with Jane the house and frowned. " Why did you lie to her? ", he asked.

Jane looked confused at him " I didn't lie to her. "

" You said we invetigate her husband's murder. ", he replied.

Jane fished her keys out of her jacket pocket and sighed. " I didn't said that. I said that we it is what we are investigating. ", she looked at him and frowned as she saw his look. " What? Did you want me to sa ' I'm sorry but I am afraid that we found out that your husband was an serial killer who committed murders since fifteen all around the USA' ? Did you see in which stadium of pregnancy she is? She probably would have delivered right in the middle of her living room. You think our job is boring? Then go and become a bus driver. "

Frankie opened the passenger door and sat down in the car. " What is it with you and the bus driver? "

Jane started the engine and shrugged. " I always wanted to be a bus driver. "

Frankie snorted and started to laugh. " Yeah, sure. "

Jane chuckled and punched his arm. " Shut the fuck up. "

Jane came into the bullpen and looked at her former and her current partner. " Frankie and I talked to Sinclair's wife. "

Korsak's head shoot up. " He had a wife? "

" He even had a house. ", Jane replied and tapped at the photo of the serial killer. " And they await a baby. "

Masterson rolled his eyes. " Fabulous. The next sicko who is on its way. "

Jane shrugged and took off her jacket. " Who knows. Maybe its has a chance. " She turned around at the sound of very angry clicks of heels and saw a very angry wife named Dr. Maura Isles. The only thing she could do was to beam broadly. But at the look at Maura's face she knew that it didn't work. " Hey, Maura. "

" Why did you just hung up? ", Maura asked directly and every head in the office turned to them.

Jane raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. " Um ... well ... uh ... ", she feelt like a deer in the headlight. " I ... I had to work. "

" This is your reason why you even hadn't the time for a simple good bye? ", Maura asked and stared her wife down.

Jane beamed again. " Yes? ", it was a question not an answer.

Maura huffed and turned around.

Jane dropped her shoulders and followed her wife. " Maura ... **Maura**! Wait! ", she catched Maura at the elevator and took a deep breath. " Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think for a second as I hung up, okay. I was just so engrossed in interview. I am really, deeply sorry. "

Maura crossed her arms and stared at the display over the elevator. " I was about to say that I love you and you just hung up. "

Jane's heart stopped for a second and her breath faltered. Then she siged deeply. " I am really sorry, Maura. How can I make it up? "

The elevator door opened and she stepped inside of it. " Come up with something. ", she said and the door closed.

Jane leaned her head against it and enjoyed the cool metal. " God damnit. "

" Trouble in paradise? ", Masterson laughed.

Jane didn't looked at him. " You know how she can be. "

Masterson chuckled. " Yeah, if Maura is pissed, then she is pissed. "

" I can sing a ten minutes song about it. "

" What happened that you pissed her that much off? "

Jane sighed and looked at him. " I shot her father. "

Mastersons eyebrowes rosed until the wasn't to see anymore. " You shot Marcus? Why? "

Jane snorted and shook her head. " No, not that father. her biological father Paddy Doyle. "

Now Masterson was confused. " What ... wait ... **Who**? "

Jane could kick her own ass. " Paddy Doyle, her begetter. "

" Paddy Doyle? ", Masterson asked with big eyes. " The Paddy Doyle? The Butcher Paddy Doyle is Maura's begetter? "

" You heard of him? ", Jane asked.

Masterson shrugged. " Who didn't? Why the hell didn't she told me that? "

" Maybe for the same reason why you didn't told her why you really left BAltimore. ", Jane countered.

Masterson opened his mouth, closed it again and sighed. " True. "

Jane shrugged with her eyebrows and smiled. " I know. Let's get back to work. "

" Jane. ", Masterson said.

Jane looked over her shoulder. " Hmm? "

" How did you know that Maura wanted to know why I left Baltimore? "

" I saw in the corner of my eyes that the two of you left the bullpen as Frankie called me in BRIC. And I know my wife pretty well. "

Masterson rolled his eyes and shook his head. " Of course you do. "

Maura hadn't shown up for the rest of the day. She was still mad at her wife after she just ended the phone call. She wondered why her house was completely dark. She was sure that Jane was afaraid to come home and be confronted with her. So Jane surely would sit with Korsak and Frankie and Masterson in the Drity Robber and drink one beer after another until she would be convinced that Maura would be already be in bed and asleep. Maura sighed and unlocked the front door. She was overwhelmed at the sigh. The dining table was set up for two and the dining room was lit up by a few candles. Well Jane came up with something.

Jane rounded the corner and stopped dead. " You're already home? "

Maura supressed a smile and shrugged. " Did you check the clock´, Jane? "

Jane chewd the inside of her cheek. " Uh ... no? "

Maura dropped her keys on the side table and slipped out of her shoes. " Why is it that all your answers sounds like a counterquestion? "

" Why is it ... ", Jane trailed off and shrugged. " I don't know. Can I kiss you? "

Maura took a deep breath. " For once. "

Jane fast closed the distance and had her hands on Maura's lips. She leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her wife's lips. " Hey. "

Maura smiled a little. " Hi. What is this all? "

Jane kissed her again and smiled. " You said I shall come up with something. Well, Alexis is at Ma's, Jo Friday is with Tommy and Bass ... he won't interrupt us. Tonight is just the two of us. "

" So you decided that tonight is the night when you set my kitchen on fire? ", Maura asked skeptically.

Jane wrinkled her nose. " I didn't set the kitchen on fire. ", she paused and shook playfully her head. " But if I would be you I wouldn't enter it right now either. "

Maura sighed and smiled. " You know, as ymean as you can be sometimes, as sweet as you also can be. "

" Don't tell anyone my secret. ", Jane whispered with a smile.

Maura chuckled. " Your secret is safe with me. So ... what do we get for dinner? "

Jane frowned deeply. " Pasta quattro formaggi in tomato sauce because you like that. And I've done it all by myself. ", she paused as she saw that Maura wrinkled her nose. " Hey, don't look like that. I can cook ... if I want to. And nothing burned. "

Maura had to chuckle and exhaled loudly. " If you say so. "

Jane slapped slapped Maura's buttocks slightly and Maura jumped a litte. " Now ... go change and I finish up in time. "

They both ate in silence. Jane was right, their dinner didn't taste burned but she was sure that her needed a few attempts till she reached her goal. " How many times did you have start all over again until it tasted like that? "

Jane swallowed her food and sipped her beer. " Just once. "

Maura raised an skeptical eyebrow.

Jane had to chuckle. " What? It was really just once. And that was because our lovely daughter thought she could chase after Jo Friday meanwhile she sat on Bass' shell. I had a hard time to get her down from your turtle. "

Maura rolled her eyes. " I give up. No, Bass is a tortoise. When will you learn that. "

Jane shrugged and raised her eyebrows. " Whatever. So the sauce got burned but everything else went pretty well after I told Alexis that she can stay with Ma tonight if she behave. "

Maura sipped her red wine. " You bribed her? "

Jane slowed down with chewing and thought carefully of her answer. " Maybe a little. "

Maura shook her head and smiled. " You are an bad influence, Jane. "

Jane drew her eyebrows together. " Why? I mean it worked out. She'd behaved and I could finish our dinner. That's not bribing at all. She got what she want and I got what I want. Well ... almost. "

" Whatelse do you want? ", Maura wanted to know.

Jane sisn't answered that question verbally. She let her eyes talk for her as they roamed over Maura's body and she licked her lips.

Maura hated the answer because suddenly a tingle was in her lower abdomen and her hands became sweaty. She cleared her throat and took a big sip of her wine. " Um ... this ... meal ... uh it tastes wonderful. "

Jane grinned mischievously and sipped her beer. " Thanks. "

Maura laid in their bed with eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Jane slowly came up and grinned proudly. " I like my dessert. I am really a dessert man. But just at that kind. "

Maura slowly opened her eyes and drew her eyebrows together as she felt Jan's hand on her left breast. " What are you doing? "

Jane smireked and looked at her. " I continue. "

Maura exhaled loudly and closed her eyes as the same tingling feeling builted in her lower abdomen builed up again as at dinner. " Jane, I need time to recover. "

Jane furrowed her eyebrows as she inspected the breast closer. " Your nipple tells another story. "

Maura moaned loudly as she felt her wife's mouth around that part of her body she'd mentioned and arched her back. Well ... is ... is it a ... wonder? "

Jane braced herself over her wife and looked deeply into her eyes. " Do you know what I ask myself all the time we have sex? "

Maura's breath quieckened and she shook her head. " No, but I am sure that soon I know what you ask yourself. "

Jane nooded and smiled seductively. " Damn right. I always ask myself how many times I really can make you scream my name in just one night. "

Maura gasped at Jane's words and she couldn't stifle the moan by the throbbing feeling between her legs.

Jane chuckled. " Already recovered? "

Maura nodded and kissed her passionately.

Now Jane was the one who couldn't supress a deep moan.


	10. Chapter 10

Maura laughed as she walked the next morning with her wife into the kitchen. " It was great to let go again. "

Jane chuckled and shrugged her eyebrows. " I know you still had it in you. "

" What to let go and what did Maura had still in her? ", Anegela asked out of nothing.

Jane jumped slightly and looked at her mother. " Gee, Ma. Are you trying to kill me? "

Angela looked confused at her. " Why would I do that? "

" Because your sneaking up gives me a heart attack someday, Ma. ", Jane retored and chuckled as her mother rolled her eyes.

Angela stared at Jane. " What did the two of you talked about? "

Jane sighed and now rolled her eyes. " You know, Ma, as much as I love you, there are things that **I** don't want to talk about with **you**. "

Angeal realized that there was no change to get it out of her stubborndaughter and turned to her daughter-in-law. " What did you both talked abou ... ", she paused as she recognized plain eyes saw and raised her eyebrows while Jane rolled her eyes. " **Oh!** You to just enjoyed yourself last night. That's why Alexis stayed with me. "

" Yes, Ma. We enjoyed ourselves. ", Jane growled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

" Now I know what you talked about. ", Angela said with glee. " When the kids were at my mother's house or hadleepover with friends. Frank and I enjoxned us too. I know how it is when you can let go when you orgasm. "

Jane choked at her coffee and scalded herself. " God damnit, **Ma!** Those are imaginations I don't want to have in my head. Eww ... "

" What? ", Angela said with a shrugg. " You're not in the age anymore ve of the birds and the bees. You're a mother by yourself you know how it works. "

" Yes. ", Jane repield and took a deep breath. " Yes, I actually know how it works, thank you. I just ... didn't ... " ,she trembled in in disguse. " Ugh, I will never get those pictures out of my head ... Ever again. "

Angela rolled again her eyes and turned to Maura. " Maura, sweetie. You have a guest. "

Maura looked at her watch and frowned. " I didn't expected anyone. Who is it? "

Angela shrugged. " Your mother. "

Jane choked and scalded herself again. " Ma, really? Constance sits in the living room and you tell everyone how you orgasmed in meantime we were not at home as kids. "

" Actually I was standing in the hall way. ", said a voice out of a sudden. " And I am not Constance. "

Maura turned her head and her mouth fell open as she saw Hope with her daughter at her side. " Hope! "

And again Jane chocked and turned around. " What in he ... ", shes paused as she saw Alexis. " aven? "

" What in heaven, what in heaven, what in heaven. ", Alexis repeated cheerfully while she jumped up and down and ran then to Angela. " Nonna, what in heaven. "

Maura glared at her wife warningly.

Jane's head sunk a little bit down. " Sorry. ", she mumbled under her breath.

Maura sighed and looked at Hope. " Hope, what brings you here? "

" Do you need any new organs from your personal spare parts storage called your daughter? ", Jane growled.

" Jane! ", Angela and Maura said in unisom.

Jane made a face. " Sorry, it just became a habit to react so as soon as I see you. "

Hope took a deep breath. " You're still mad at me, I understand. "

" Don't encourage her. ", Maura said and looked at her wife. " So, what are you doing here? I didn't hear from you for a while. Is Cailin alright? "

Hope smiled and nodded. " Everything is just fine. Cailin is as well as alwys. I just wanted to come by to see you. I know I should have called but I was pretty busy and travelled a lot. "

" Since four months too busy to call or email your elder daughter? ", Jane growled again.

Everyone knew that Jane could be very bear grudges and she let know it the person feel she is pissed at.

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. " Just ... ignore her. "

Jane reaised her eyebrows. " Well, thank you, my beloved wife. "

Maura ignored the statement and shrugged. " Just like I do it. See, it's not a hard task. "

Jane huffed and picked her daughter up. " Mommy is mean to Mama today. So ... let's go and get a ride on Bass. "

Maura glared at her wife. " Don't you dare, Jane. "

Jane grinned at her daughter. " And what Mommy doesn't know won't kill her. "

Maura sighed and shook her head. " I feel like I have two toddler. "

" I've heard that. ", Jane yelled from the hall way.

" Good. ", Maura replied in the same volumen. Then she looked at her biological mother. " I'm sorry, she's alwas like this when we had a ... evening for us alone. So, tell me, where have you been? "

Hope accepted the cup and sipped the coffee. " I was the last months in Stockholm. You know how it is. You are here and then suddenly you are there and in time everything spins around you and you don't know anymore where your head is.I just came back to Boston and wanted to see my first granddaughter. And of course you too. "

Maura smiled warmly and sighed. " It's good to see you too. Jane is just too stubborn to forgive someone easily. She normaly isn't that way. "

Hope smiled and nodded. " I know, she loves you. I mean, what I did to you in the past after we got to know wach other wasn't the best way to treat you after all you did for Caillin and me. "

" You know what? ", Maura said suddenly and took a deep breath. " You said it right. It is past, it's done, closed up, finished. We'd started all over again. You were at my wedding and you helped us a lot, we're done with the past. Let's never talk about it again. Okay? "

Hope smiled in relief. " Okay. ", then she looked in the direction where Jane and Alexis had disappeared. " Alexis has gotten big in those four months. "

Maura sighed and sipped her coffee. " Yes, she is. We can watch everyday that she grows a little more. "

Sadness suddenly filled the room and Hope looked long at Maura. " I wish I had seen you grow up. "

Maura sighed and smiled sadly. " Me too. "

Jane came into the bullpen and grinned widely.

Korsak looked up and raised his eyebrows. " Uh ...**Oh**. Look who's in such a good mood. "

Jane rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk.

Masterson came into the office and stopped dead. " Maura and you were in intimate togetherness. "

Jane drew her eyebrows together. " How do you know that? "

Masterson shrugged and smirked.

" I will never ask you that again. ", Jane said and shuddered. " More imaginations in my head that I didn't want there. This day shall be damned. So, where are we standing? "

" That's a good question, Rizzoli. ", Cavanaugh said as he also entered the bullpen. " Where are we standing in this case? "

Jane stood up and kneaded with big eyes her hands. " Uh ... we found out that chain of murders begun in Seattle fifteen years ago. Based on that information and the informations Fred Sinclair's wife gave us we can say that he is the very same killer who terrorized the west coast of the USA. "

Cavanaugh nodded slowly. " So, why is the case still open? "

Jane looked helplessly at her partners. " Uh ... "

Masterson stood up and held a strack of files up. " We think that he have had more victims then we already know. "

Cavanaugh frowned. " Really? "

" Really? ", Jane asked suprised.

Masterson nodded. " I think that guy stroke terror into people's hearts as well in Baltimore. "

Cavanaugh raised his eyebrows. " What makes you thin so? "

" Yeah, ", Jane said with drewn toghether eyebrows as she crossed her arms. " tell us ... what makes you think so? "

Masterson saw that her partner was really pissed. " Well, I've worked on a case in Baltimore with the same M.O. ", he raised his raight index finger. " With one difference. "

" And what was that? ", Jane wanted to know.

" He didn't kept the womens as a hostage for a couple of months. He killed them a couple of hours later after they where kidnapped. Kidnapped from a wealthy place, raped and strangled and then they were unloaded like a garbage bag. I worked on this case for whole three years. There was always a space of time where nothing happened and then it all started all over again. "

Cavanaugh nodded slowly and drew his eyebrows together. " And how shall we get those files from Baltimore, Detective Masterson? "

Masterson sighedand pressed his lips together. " I am still conected with the Police Department in Baltimore. "

" Alright, ", Cavanaugh said. " Make the necessary calls we need and I contact your former Captain. "

Masterson nodded and swallowed hard.

Jane trudged angrily to Masterson's desk. " Would it have hurt you to inform Korsak and me? Or did you needed Cavanaugh's appreciativeness? "

Masterson chewed on his bottom lip and sighed. " I just connected the dots today, okay? I wanted to tell you that but then Cavanaugh came in. I didn't wanted his appreciativeness, I safed this case from being closed. Alright? I want to know if he'd killed ... ", he stoppped himself and sighed again. " I want to know if I and my gut is right. That's all, Rizzoli. "

Jane looked long at him and she could see that he was hiding something huge from Korsak and her and of course Maura. " We go to the Robber, tonight. And then you tell us what you are not telling us. There is no compromise, there is no escape. After our shif. Got that? "

Masterson looked at her and he knew that it was time to lay it on the line. She was right. There were no compromise or escape. He sighed and nodded. " Ten four. "

Jane smiled a little. " Good. "

Korsak saluted in front of her and Jane rolled her eyes. " Am I invited too, **Ma'am**? "

Jane sat down at her desk and growled. " Yeah, to your own funeral if you call me again Ma'am. "

Korsak chuckled and sat down too.

Jane came into Maura's office and smiled broadly as she saw her wife. " Are you free tonight? "

Maura looked up from her laptop and frowned. " Well, yes. Why do you ask? "

Jane just shrugged. " It could be that you had made plans with Hope. "

" No, I didn't. I would have told you if we did have made plans. ", Maura said and frowned. " Are we going somewhere tonight? "

Jane nodded in agreement. " Yeah, we meet the guys in the Drity Robber and Masterson will ... no have to tell us his story. "

Maura drew her eyebrows together. She sensed that something had happened that bothered her wife. " What had happened? "

Jane gritted her teeth. " Did h told you yesterday that he already worked on a similar case in Baltimore as you two were talking? "

Maura resisted the urge to ask how the hell Jane knew that Masterson and she had been talking and shook her head. " No, I asked him what it is that is bothering so much because I know he wasn't like this in the past and I asked why he did leave Baltimore but he didn't wanted to talk about it. So I stopped asking because Ryan is a male version of you and I know if I would push him too much he would run away. Did you force him to come to the Robber tonight? "

Jane nodded vehemently. " Yes, I forced him to come to the Robber tonight. "

" And Ryan agreed? "

" Yes, Ryan agreed. "

Maura narrowed her eyes and shook her head. " Why do you do this? "

Jane snorted and gritted her teeth. " Because I didn't bottled the information that I already worked at a very similar case up. I need to trust him. He is my backup. If I can't trust him I can't work with him. And I start to like him. "

Maura looked at her wife in disbelief. " You already like him. "

Jane huffed. " I will vehemently deny it. "

Maura had to chuckle, stood up, waited for Jane to come closer and kissed her lips. " I love you. "

" Just because I like your ex-lover. ", Jane mumbled.

Maura sat back and laughed. " Yes, that's the only reason. Because I knew, as we started dating, that in the future my ex-boyfriend will work here with you. Yes, Jane, you are right. "

Jane smireked proudly. " You're becoming a pro at using sarcasm. "

" I've learned from the best. ", Maura repield.

Jane started to dance a jig as she left her wife's office. " See you after our shift. "

Maura laughed out loud and shook her head. Yes, she loved her wife for whom she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Masterson put three beers and one red wine on the table where the group decided to sit. He sighed and sat down at the free chair and frowned. He feelt everyone's eyes on him. Where should he start? And should he start right ahead?

Jane frowned as she sipped her beer. " So? "

" So what? ", he replied more in a whisper as she leaned forward on his elbows.

Jane raised a suspicious eyebrow and turned her bottle between her hands. " What happened in Baltimore? "

Maura sighed and looked warningly at her wife. " Jane, stop pushing. "

" Why? ", Jane replied with drawn eyebrows. " We have a right to know what's going on. And ... "

" I had a life, okay. ", Masterson cut her while he looked down at his hands. " I had a life, a really good one. With friends and family. And if I say family I mean my own. I had a wife and a six year old son. "

Maura looked at him in suprise. " You were married? "

Masterson closed his eyes shortly and nodded in agreement.

" Why didn't you tell me? "

" Now who is pushing? ", Jane retored and looked at Maura who rolled her eyes.

Masterson sighed heavily before he he took a big sip from his beer. " Because ... because I try to forget. "

Korsak looked long at him. " You were so engrossed in your job so they left? "

Masterson looked up and shook his head. " They are the reason why I got so engrossed in my job. They are the reason why I don't start a new relationship or why I even don't try to have one. "

A knot formed in Maura's stomach. " What happened to them? "

Masterson played with the lable at his bottle and gritted his teeth. " They ... died ... got killed. I think it was a warning for me as I got closer to the serial killer who rant and waved in Baltimore. It was the same M.O. ... well, almost the same M.O. that Fred Sinclair used to have. Womens got kidnapped, were raped, and unloaded. My wife, Victoria, was very understanding that I had to solve this case before I could sleep peacefully at night again. I knew that she would knew that I would try to take my time for her and our son Max, no matter how. And I did. ", he paused and sipped absentmindedly his beer. " I took my time with my beloved family. I worked hard on the case and I got so close to this motherfucker. ", he looked at Maura ans smiled sheepishly. " Sorry Maura. ", he said and Maura smiled a little. " Well ... it seemed I got too close. I finished one day a little earlier cause Victoria and I wanted to go for dinner in a restaurant because it was our anniversary. She sent me a message that she would be in the city for some preparations, she took Max with her before she would drop him off at her parents house. I didn't mind a little time for myself so I sat in our living room and watched sports. I think after I while I fell asleep because I haven't selpt for a while. And as I woke up our house was still dark and empty ... lifeless. Deep in my heart I felt that something was completely wrong. I don't know if my inner voice told me that something happened to my family. But I knew it. Well, what do a alarmed hhusband and father do? I called right away my wife's parents and all our friends, asked them if Victoria and Max showed up at them. But no one have seen them. I reported them missing immediately after I made the calls. The whole Department I worked with searched them in every tiniest corner of Baltimore. "

Jane was pale and her hands were sweaty. She had expected a lot but such a story, she hadn't. " And then you found your family? "

Masterson swallowed hard and shook his head. Tears threatened to fall. " No, it was another Detective from Homicide. Well, a close friend of mine ... of ours. He called my partner. I was in an interview as Jeff got the call. I thought I would have our guy but as you can imagine I was wrong. When I finished the interview I cam out and saw his face. He was as white as a sheet. And there I knew they had found my family, I knew they were death and I think in that second I died too. I didn't sleep any longer, didn't went home, couldn't eat. The only think I could think of was to find this bastard and kill him. I wanted to kill him like he killed my family, like he killed me. He didn't just killed Victoria. He cut open her chest and ripped out her heart. He didn't cut it out he ripped it ou with bare hands. We never found it. But he was more merciful with my son. He ... ", he took a deep breath. " He cut Max's throat. I couldn't go home because the ghost of Victoria and Max were still in the house. So I went in pubs and drowned my sorrow and grief with alcohol ... for almost a year. But as I drove drunken to an hotel I almost had a car accident and from there on I knew I would have to change some things and that my wife and my son wouldn't want that I fall so deep down I did. So I apply for a transfer. And here I am, inn Boston. And I chase again the son of a bitch who once destroyed me. And the coward shoot his own head. That's not fair, not for me or all the other familes he had destroyed. Where's justice? I want him to pay for **every single murder**. "

An uncomfortable silence laid over the group of four. It was a heavy story, it was a sad story.

Korsak cleared his throat. " And what if ... what if Fred Sinclair isn't the murder of your wife and your son? "

Masterson emptied his bottle and licked his lips. " Then this bastarf is still out there ... somewhere. And i will find him rather sooner then later. But for now all that matters is to solve this case and bring peace to the families of those women we found at the wall in the warehouse. "

Jane laid down on the bed and sighed loudl. " I hadn't expected such a story. "

Maura came out of the bathroom and shrugged with her eyebrows. " Me neither. I knew that something must have happened to Ryan for that he change that much but that he lost his son and wife ... "

" I would go crazy too if something would happen to you and Alexis. ", Jane said as she put an arm under her head. " I don't know what I would do then. "

Maura laid down too and took a deep breath. " Happily we have you who prevent us, no matter what. I know we are safe with you and I hope that you are too with us. "

Jane turned her head to look at her wife and frowned. " Don't you think that Masterson tried to prevent his family from something like what had happened to him, Maura? "

Maura sighed loudly and furrowed her eyebrows. " Of course I think he tried it. But ... he isn't you. "

" Our family is in permanent danger. ", Jane suddenly said thoughtfully. " His family got killed because her was to close to a serial killer. What about our family if I think about Hoyt and ... "

" Hoyt is dead. ", Maura cut her wife off. " **You **killed him. "

Jane frowned deeply and looked at the ceiling. " I know but I can't say it often enough. He had two apprentices. What if there are more out there? "

Maura looked long at Jane. " And I can't say it often enough. I don't like sentences which starts with ' what if '. "

Jane smiled a little and looked at her wife again. " What if I kiss you right now? "

Maura smiled too and shrugged. " Try it. "

Jane turned completely to her and kissed her softly and long while Maura replied the kiss and sighed softly.

As they parted Maura put a hand on Jane's cheek and looked deep into her eyes. " Our family isn't in permanent danger, Jane. Because you do everything to catch the bad guys. "

Jane wanted to counter with something but Maura stopped her with another soft kiss. Maura leaned her forehead against her wife's. " Don't you dare to think that you put us in danger, Jane. "

Jane took a deep breath and nodded slowly. " I love you, Maura. "

Maura smiled softly. " I love you too. "


End file.
